Sapphire Dragoness
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: I stink at summaries. First Korra story so be nice. It's Amon/OC that's all you need to know.Also Amon's lies are true.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of Korra. I have one question for all Amon/OC writers. Why are all the OC's firebenders? Even mine is. I apologize if mine seems to much like yours. I did not intend to do that.**

Crouching down on a rooftop a shadowy figure loomed over Republic City. Her bright green eyes scanned the streets like a stray cat looking for a mouse . Her eyes had sapphire eyeshadow and black eyeliner with long black eyelashes. A subtle Autumn breeze stirred the fallen leaves on the ground. This street was clear and it was time to move on to the next one. She leaped from her spot onto the next building. Running across the rooftops she jumped from building to building. The city lights barely broke her camouflage.

When she reached the park she started leaping through the cherry blossom trees. She stared down at the bridge that went over a small river. The breeze blew the cherry blossom petals around the park, dimly lit in the moonlight. A young woman walked across the bridge. Crouching on a branch the shadowy figure watch the woman walk across. Another man stepped into the light across from the woman. He walked with his head down. The person in the trees watched carefully. The man walked right next to the woman and suddenly took out a knife. The woman screamed when he put it to her throat.

"Give me your money." The man growled. For emphasis he pushed the blade into the woman's skin just enough to make her bleed. "hehe" he chuckled darkly.

Immediately the shadowy figure leapt from the tree and onto the bridge. She looked like a ninja except the outfit was more loose. Her piercing green stare looked at the woman and the thief. The man started to giggle until he burst out laughing.

"what are you supposed to be? Some kind of superhero?" he laughed some more. Letting the woman go but before she could run he pointed the blade at her face. "You're staying till the end." to scared to do anything else the lady nodded and looked at the figure dressed in black. Her eyes cleary said "please help me.

the man made the first move. He ran towards the figure. He lifted up his knife. Suddenly she shot blue flames from her gloved hands and fired right in front of the man's feet. He jumped back and screamed in surprise. He trembled slightly. After he recovered from shock he looked at the heroine with wide eyes.

"You're a firebender?" he asked, unsure if what he saw was real.

the figure didn't answer, just shot another burst of fire at the man's feet, not actually hitting him but just close enough to singe his clothes. The burglar was scared but not willing to give up his steal. To the woman firebender the guy was either brave or an idiot. Most likely the second one. The thief started to run circles around the firebender, throwing knives, daggers and other small sharp objects. The bender gracefully dodged each through, almost like she was dancing. When she dodged the final knife she didn't see the thief.

"Behind you!" the woman cried, who had been watching the whole time.

When the firebender turned around a cable was wrapped around her. When she looked at the thief he laughed evilly and pushed a button that sent electricity charging towards her. Quickly the firebender freed one of her arms and with her other hand grabbed the cable and diverted the electricity away from her and up her other arm. She pointed her fingers towards the night sky and sent a large lightning bolt up into the clouds. by increasing her own body heat she burned the cable off of her.

Suddenly there was another flash of lightning. Looking up at the sky heavy rain began to fall. While the thief was still staring at the rain the firebender hit him with a small shock of electricity. The man jumped around a little bit and eventually fell to his knees. When the thief looked up again he looked into the green eyes of the victor. She lifted her hand and struck a pressure point on the back of his neck. Lying on the wet bridge he looked up at the victor again.

Using some fluid movements she created a flaming blue image of a Japanese dragon. The dragon moved around and lifted its head towards the sky. Its image was unwavered by the rain. It opened its mouth and roared, shooting blue flames from its mouth. Finally the thief fell unconscious. The dragon disappeared. Kneeling down she swung the thief over her shoulder. She looked over to the woman who was staring in amazement.

"You're The Sapphire Dragoness." she gasped in awe.

The Sapphire Dragoness nodded and shot blue flames from her feet and flew over Republic City.

At the police headquarters Chief Lin Beifong was sitting at her desk filling out papers, lots and lots of papers. Lightning flashed outside and rain was pouring was a knock at the door and Lin just sent one of the officers to get it.

"Uh...Chief? You should come and see this."

Lin sighed. "Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied.

Half sighing half growling Lin stood up and walked towards the door. A man was on the front step, limbs tied together above his head, ducktape across his mouth and a red bow on his head. Lin check the tag on his cheek. It read

_A little present. You should patrol the streets more carefully._

_With lot's of love,_

_The Sapphire Dragoness._

Lin growled. "That's the tenth times this month that she's done our job."

Nevertheless she picked the criminal up and threw him in a cell. She then went back to her paperwork, still wondering who the Sapphire Dragoness was.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Legend of Korra. Do I have to keep saying this? I'm saying this one time, I own none of the songs.**

Brushing through her long curly blonde hair Azola got ready for a party that councilman Tarrlok was hosting. Azola tied her hair up in a ponytail and slipped her dress on. It was a black strapless dress with a blue flame pattern on the bottom. Three golden rings were on each of her arms, attached to them was a sparkly icy blue fabric. After applying some makeup she put on some heels and walked out the door.

At the party Azola met Councilman Tenzin. "Tenzin, it is an honor to meet you. Did your wife and children come?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Pema couldn't come because she is too heavily expecting but the kids are here."

On that last word the kids came running up to Azola. Meelo looked up at Azola in awe.

"You're pretty." Azola giggled and smiled. "Thank you."

Jinnora bowed respectfully. "Hello miss. My name is Jinnora."

Azola put her hand under Jinnora's chin so that she was looking at her. "Please, call me Azola."

Ikki's eyes widened to such a degree that Azola thought they might pop out of her skull. "Azola like, THE Azola? The best singer of all time?"

Azola nodded and chuckled. Ikki smiled widely. "Sing something, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Ikki..." Tenzin warned

"It's alright Tenzin." Azola cleared her throat and sang.

"_Cause your soul is on fire_

_A shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater_

_It's all in my hands_

_What can I do?_

_Don't let it fall apart_

_A shot in the dark."_

Ikki clapped her hands and jumped up and down slightly. Azola looked over and saw a girl with brown hair wearing a blue dress that looked like it was from the Water Tribe.

"Korra, this is Azola." Tenzin introduced the two.

Korra shook Azola's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar Korra." Korra smiled politely.

"I've heard your singing from Ikki's room; you're really all she talks about." Azola smiled and laughed. Throughout the rest of the party Azola talked with the Avatar. She really liked her spunky personality. Azola looked at a clock.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to go." Azola said.

Korra shook Azola's hand. "Maybe we can see each other again sometime?" Azola smiled and nodded. She walked outside and jumped into her car and drove back home.

Standing on top of the Pro Bending arena the Sapphire Dragoness looked over the city. Her eyes not missing the slightest movement. Hopping off the arena rooftop she launched herself onto the next rooftop. Running across the buildings to get to her next look out spot the Sapphire Dragoness looked down each alley as she ran. When she looked down one alley as she jumped over it she saw a man standing over another. When she saw the moonlight shine down on his mask she knew it was Amon about to take another person's bending.

Jumping down from the rooftops she threw a flurry of kicks his way. But he was fast and he blocked all of them. After the two fought hand to hand for a few minutes Amon landed a kick so hard that even though the Sapphire Dragoness blocked it she was knocked back. Still on her feet she glared at Amon with her green eyes.

"I'm not letting you take away another person's bending." She growled and shot some blue flames at him. He dodged them easily.

"Interesting," he said as he continued dodging her shots. "Your firebending is blue, why?"

Using a move she created the Sapphire Dragoness generated her blue flames around her gloved fingers so that they were like claws. Amon was distracting and she could tell. She swiped at Amon, several swings missed but she landed, almost missed one right across his chest. The fabric on his shirt was burned away so it did look like he was clawed by a wolfbat. Amon thought she missed until he felt the burn on his skin.

"It means that my fire burns hotter than others." She explained. She then swung her leg to kick him in the head. He blocked it and he grabbed her wrist in a steel grip.

"Why are you defending him? He's a criminal." With his foot he knock her other leg out from under her. As she fell she bent over backwards and landed on her hands. She pushed off the ground like a backflip and landed on her feet.

"What are his crimes?" she asked. For some reason the criminal was just watching them.

"Theft, murder, trespassing, illegal drug selling and many other things." Amon said.

"Well if he did all that then go ahead." She stepped away from the criminal and gestured for Amon to continue.

Amon's eyes widened slightly, behind his mask. "Just like that? Now you're just letting me take away his bending away forever?"

The Sapphire Dragoness nodded. "If he did all of those things then I'm even going to stay and watch." She then leaned up against the wall of the alley with her arms crossed.

Amon walked back up to the criminal, an eye on the Sapphire Dragoness to make sure she didn't change her mind. She just kept her green eyed gaze on Amon, watching him as he brought the thief back into position. Amon lifted his finger and when he put it on the thief's forehead the Sapphire Dragoness felt a cold breeze go through the alley. The man collapsed and the Sapphire Dragoness sighed. She walked toward the back of the alley.

"FREEZE!" lights were shone on both of them. The Sapphire Dragoness turned around and saw Chief Lin Biefong standing at the exit with several metalbenders. The Sapphire Dragoness slowly raised her hand to her mouth under her mask. With her other hand she slowly pulled down her mask. When she moved her hand away she blew a huge cloud of smoke from her black lips. She lifted her mask back up. While the smoke clouded the police's vision the Sapphire Dragoness blasted herself out of the alley with Amon not far behind.

The two ran along the rooftops. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I still can't believe that you think taking away someone's bending is right." The Sapphire Dragoness said as she dodged a cable.

"What are you talking about? You just let me take away that criminal's bending a minuet ago." He also dodged a cable.

"Well he was a criminal, it's not right to take away someone's bending when they've done nothing wrong." When they just as they were in mid jump to the next building she turned around in midair and shot a bolt of lightning at their pursuers.

"I was scarred for life by a bender, bending is a sin." Amon growled as he watched the Sapphire Dragoness attack.

"Oh…" She said. Amon knew he won the argument. "Heard it." Amon looked at her with surprise hiding behind his calm face. "My dad was killed by a _non-bender _when I was six and my mom drank her way through most of my child hood. You're not the only one with a bad past."

After about ten minutes of running around the city they finally lost the cops. The two stood on top of the arena. Amon turned away.

"We'll meet again, Sapphire Dragoness. Then we can continue our match."

The firebender turned as well. "I look forward to it." She gave him a wink. Just as she was about to fly away,

"And by the way," Amon began. Suddenly she felt him strike her leg and it gave away. She collapsed onto her hands and knees. She looked up at him. "That's for the scratch." Amon said and leapt off the building. The Sapphire Dragoness chuckled and using her remaining leg and hands blasted herself away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

Landing on the balcony of her house the Sapphire Dragoness hopped on one foot into her house. She hopped into the living room where the fire was lit, making the room feel warm, cozy and safe. A wolfbat was lying on the couch sleeping. But the second the door closed he picked up his head. He barked happily and ran over to his master. The Sapphire Dragoness scratched the wolfbat's ears. Hopping still on one foot the Sapphire Dragoness hopped into the bathroom.

She almost lost her balance until she steadied herself on the sink. Pulling her mask down she looked at herself in the mirror. Turning on the faucet she whipped the makeup off her face. Meanwhile her well trained wolfbat turned on the hot water for a bath. The Sapphire Dragoness pulled her hood off, her hair was tied up in a bun. She then unwrapped a bath bomb (For those of you who don't know they're the little colorful balls you put in your bath, they can be scented. Google it) and tossed it into the hot bath. The wolfbat turned off the water. The Sapphire Dragoness slipped her clothes off and carefully, because of her chi blocked leg, got into the hot water.

"Ace," the wolfbat turned his head towards her. "Go get that cup of tea that I started before I left." Ace nodded and trotted off to the kitchen. Her father found Ace as a baby when he was a kid. He brought him home and raised him. Ace had been in the family for a little over forty years now. Wolfbats live for a long time.

Ace came back with her tea. "Good boy, here's a treat." Sapphire Dragoness reached over and grabbed a little dog biscuit. Ace ate it happily. "Who loves you the most? Hu? Who loves you the most?" The Sapphire Dragoness asked. Ace looked up at her. "That's right, Azola loves you the most." Azola sighed and relaxed in the hot water. She reflected on her night. From fighting Amon to escaping the cops with him. She looked up at the ceiling and started thinking about her father. At night, every time she came back from her nighttime outing she would always run a bath and for some reason she would talk to her deceased father.

"I met Avatar Korra today." She said to the ceiling. Talking to her father always made her feel better, even if she seems crazy and was talking to an empty bathroom. "She's really cool. I think she'll make a great Avatar. I also ran into Amon, about to take away someone's bending." Ace put his head on the edge of the tub. Azola ran her fingers through the fur on his head. "We fought at first until I found out what the guy did. Then the cops should up. We eventually lost them when we got on top of the probending arena. Just as we were about to go our separate ways he chi blocked my leg." Azola lifted it out of the water. "It's better now." A small tear slid down Azola's cheek. "I miss you dad. I really do." Ace nudged her hand. Azola smiled and petted his head.

After soaking in the tub for a while and finishing her tea Azola drained the tub and grabbed her robe. After drying her feet on the bathroom rug she walked back into the living room. Sitting on the couch she put her feet up and with her elbow on the arm of the couch starred at the flames in the fire place. She grabbed the white silk blanket next to her and draped it over her legs. Ace brought her, her favorite book. When Azola opened it Ace hopped up onto the couch and rested his paws and head on her legs. After about twenty minutes of her book Azola fell asleep.

At about six o'clock in the morning the phone started ringing. By the way six in the morning is not a good time for Azola. She sometimes has to stay up until two in the morning so at six she's a little grumpy. Groaning she answered the phone.

"*Yawn* Hello?"

"Hello Azola this is Ira Stevenson."

Pause. "And?"

"Well ma'am I'm your mother's lawyer."

"Ugh… And?"

"Well miss your mom's in prison."

"AND?" Azola's mom being in prison didn't really surprise her. She actually had a list of when she got calls like this and what her mom did to get arrested. She grabbed the list.

"Well she's killed her husband."

"Oh… okay that's a new one." Azola shook her head and sighed. "Thanks for the head's up tell me when she gets out of prison." With that Azola hung up. She knew her mom would get out of prison. That woman was like a swarm of locusts with way too much red lipstick.

Tossing the blanket off of her Azola walked into her room and changed. Jeans, brown stiletto boots, a dark gray alligator skin jacket and a black long sleeve shirt with a light blue flame pattern on it. She removed a single bobby pin from her bun and her hair fell down. After she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair Azola whistled for Ace to join her. The Wolfbat walked right next to his master. Azola grabbed some papers and the two walked out.

The two walked down the sidewalks. It was pretty early so no one was really out. Walking in the park Azola walked down a path that she did often. She then walked into the big black iron gates. She was now surrounded by headstones. She walked up to one that had candles on either side of it. It was under a huge oak tree. Azola sat down on her knees. Ace sat down next to her as she lit the candles with her blue firebending.

"Hi dad." She said to the grave. "I've got a new song for you." A little thing that Azola did is every time she wrote a new song she would go to her father's grave and sing it there. (When the song says done's it means done is)

"_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven."_

With that finally word Azola broke down crying. She covered her face with her hands and doubled over sobbing. Her father was killed when she was six. She loved her father with all her heart and all that was taken away from her. It just wasn't fair. Ace licked Azola's hand as a form of comfort. Azola smiled and sniffled. Ace somehow knew how to cheer her up when she was upset about her father. She wrapped her arms around the creature and hugged him. Ace got up on his hind legs and pushed Azola over. She laughed as he covered her face in licks. Once she got to her feet she looked at her pet's bat face. She smiled and using her firebending launched herself into the sky. Ace took to the skies as well. Azola smiled and the two flew towards the first place to do Azola's daily errands.

**The song is called Forgiven by Within Temptation. And I got the whole conversation by a comedian doing one of his acts. His name is Christopher Titus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. If anyone seems OOC tell me and tell me how to fix it.**

Walking down towards the arena Azola was looking forward to seeing the Avatar again. Heading towards the training room she could hear the Fire Ferrets training. Then she heard Korra arguing with someone.

"How come we have to wake up so early?"

"For the thousandth time we're rookies so we get the worst times."

"I'm not a morning person."

"I can tell. Your stance is wrong."

Azola walked in and saw Korra arguing with a young man with black hair and golden eyes. The other Fire Ferret was just standing by, watching the two with slightly nervous eyes. The second he saw Azola he ran over to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Annoyed Azola snapped her fingers and Ace ran in. Snarling he knocked Bolin over and pinned him to the ground. Azola stood above Bolin. She chuckled and scratched Ace behind his ear.

"Not gonna do that again are ya?" Azola asked humor in her voice. Bolin shook his head. "Good boy Ace." When she said that Ace got off of Bolin and sat down by his master's side. The other two hadn't noticed. Korra looked over and when she saw Azola she smiled and walked over.

"Hi Azola." She looked down and saw Bolin on the ground. "Bolin we're training, you can take a nap when we're done." Bolin looked up at her.

"I'm not napping. This crazy lady's wolfbat pounced on me." Korra looked at Ace who was lying down. He looked up at Korra and tilted his head to one side. Korra's heart melted.

"Aww…. He's so cute." She got down on her knees and scratched the creature's chin. The creature barked happily and licked Korra's face.

"Guys we need to be practicing." Mako said in annoyance.

"Alright let's start again." Korra stood up. Azola put her hand on Korra's shoulder and stepped in front of her.

"If you're so keen on practicing I haven't had my daily workout yet. This would work." Azola said as she took off the white coat she had been wearing. Now she was just wearing a black tube-top, jeans and blue sneakers.

"You bend?" Korra asked from behind.

Taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling Azola breathed her blue firebending. It was probably that largest amount of fire a firebender could get from their mouth. Once she stopped she turned to the Avatar with a smirk. "Dose that answer your question?" Korra nodded in amazement.

Mako and Azola circled each other. Azola made the first strike, using that flaming kick move. Mako dodged it and sent a couple of fire punches Azola's way. She dodged one and as she dodged the second one she threw her own fireball at Mako. As she dodged the rest she saw Mako stop her shot with one of his own. The two kept firing and missing until they were both doing a fire kick and the both scored a hit. Both of them were knocked back. Both skidded away from each other. Azola slowly got back up.

"Nice one." Azola said, shaking her head.

Mako got up.

"Are you okay?" Azola asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But there's one thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Azola asked as she cracked her back, trying to fix it from her fall. "Ah much better."

"How do you breathe that much fire?"

"Well you know how firebending is in the breath right? Just exercise your lungs. Because I sometimes hold such long notes in my singing I've developed strong lungs. That and I also use my firebending as… like a show." As an example she created a large shape in each hand. Then placing her still burning hands on the back of her shoulders it looked like she had blue fiery angel wings. After they disappeared Azola turned to the door. "It was nice seeing you again Korra and a pleasure in meeting your teammates. Thanks again for the work out. Come on Ace."

The wolfbat grabbed his master's coat and walked over towards his master. Bolin glared at the wolfbat and it growled in return. As soon as the visitors left, Bolin growled to himself. "So Ace is the name of my arch foe."

Korra laughed. "Your arch foe is a nice woman's pet wolfbat? Ohhhh, my ribs." Korra continued to laugh while clutching her side.

Mako chuckled slightly. "Bo the only enemy wolfbat you should have is Tahno and his gang. Now come on let's get back to practicing." Korra groaned.

The Sapphire Dragoness stood on a cherry blossom tree branch in the park. She then started leaping through the trees to her next look out spot. Suddenly a cable was wrapped around her. She fell to the ground and landed with a thud. She looked up and saw one of Amon's chi blockers. When she saw him coming towards her she blasted him with fire from her feet. With a single flame from her finger like a blowtorch she freed herself. When she got to her feet she felt a punch on her arm. Before he could land the second punch to block her chi she hit a pressure point on the back of his neck. When that one fell unconscious two other chi benders came up.

As the minuets rolled by the Sapphire Dragoness defeated chi blocker after chi blocker. They hadn't managed to chi blocker but they did land a few good punches or kicks every now and then. Finally she collapsed on her hands and knees in exhaustion. Gasping for breath she noticed more chi blockers surround her in a circle. Taking a deep breath she did that crazy spin… foot…move that sends fire flying everywhere, you get what she did.

All the chi blockers were defeated. The Sapphire Dragoness slowly got to her feet. Panting she surveyed the clearing. No one else was left.

"I'm impressed." A deep voice said.

Startled the Sapphire Dragoness whirled around. Amon stood, leaning up against a tree.

"That was a lot of chi blockers. Even I would find defeating them all, a slight challenge."

The Sapphire Dragoness let out a small laugh. "Have you come to continue our fight?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Amon chuckled. "Yes, you have obviously deemed yourself a worthy opponent."

The Sapphire Dragoness giggled. Then pulling down the mask covering her nose and mouth she smiled at Amon. "Alright, catch me and I'll fight you."

With that she blew a huge plume of black smoke. With Amon's vision clouded and with a newfound burst of energy the Sapphire Dragoness took off running. Pulling the mask back up the Sapphire Dragoness looked over her shoulder and saw Amon hot on her heels. When she ran back into the city she saw a huge building in front of her. Without using bending she jumped on the hood of a car, on an awning, onto a ledge and then hopped up onto the roof. Running across the rooftops was a nightly thing for her. She saw Amon right behind her as she jumped from building to building. Suddenly she felt a hard kick delivered to her ribs. She grunted and the kick was so hard it knocked her to the side and she fell. She let out a small scream.

When Amon looked down the Sapphire Dragoness was holding onto the ledge with one hand. It was at least a fifty foot drop onto concrete. Her mask had slipped off her face. She smiled up at Amon.

"You wouldn't leave a girl hanging?" she asked and lifted her hand up towards him.

As he slowly reached for her hand and he saw a small spark of electricity on her fingertips. He then pulled his hand away. The Sapphire Dragoness smiled.

"Almost had you." She then quickly lifted herself up and planted a small kiss on the lips of Amon's mask. She then quickly pulled her mask back up and let go. "Goodbye Amon." She laughed. Then she blasted fire from her hands and feet and flew off.

Azola laughed to herself as she flew through the air. When she landed on her balcony a wave of exhaustion and pain came over her. She groaned and grasped her side where Amon had kicked her. When she sat down on the couch she slowly eased the zipper down on her outfit. She saw on her ribcage a huge bruise slowly turning darker and darker. She groaned again. Ace came over with a first aid kit. In about ten minutes. Azola bandaged her giant bruise and a few other smaller injuries done by the chi blockers. Finally she slipped into a black night gown and prepared for bed. She slipped under the covers and carefully laid down. Ace hopped up onto the bed and laid down next to Azola. Smiling she ran her finger through his fur. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

"Azola! Azola! Azola! Azola!" The crowd chanted.

The band was on stage getting ready, tuning guitars and setting up speakers. Azola stood back stage with a microphone in hand. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with chains around her waist. She had black fingerless gloves and black spiked combat boots. She heard the guitars begin to play.

_What have you done now?_

The crowd erupted into cheers. Azola started doing small stretches. She was performing in front of City Hall. They had a guest star singing with them and Azola had to admit he was good.

_I know I'd better stop trying._

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_ She flipped her hair up and down to give it a slight windblown look and walked out on stage to join the band. The crowd roared with excitement. The two started to sing together._

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving._

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you._

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_'cause you have turned into my worst enemy._

_You carry hate that I don't feel._

_It's over now._

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh._

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you._

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done now, what have you done?..._

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you._

_But now you are slipping away... oh._

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

Azola smiled and hugged her guest star. When he walked off Azola faced the crowd and blew a kiss. The crowd cheered and Azola smiled.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my father, aunt, former firebender teacher and old best friend. All of them were shot and killed when I was little. The guy was never caught and I really miss them." Her voice shook as she spoke. She whipped away a tear and cued the band. In this song she used her lightning ability to tie in with the lyrics.

"_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done,  
It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost_

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands.  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
  
_A shot in the dark"_

Suddenly there was a smoke bomb thrown on stage from up above. Coughing Azola dropped the microphone and tried to wave the smoke away. Suddenly she felt her hands being held behind her back. When the smoke cleared she heard the crowd scream. Azola looked back and saw the masked face of Amon. He pushed her down until she was on her knees. She looked up at him with a blank expression. She was freaking out on the inside. Then she came up with an idea.

"You're not going to let me fight for my bending?" Azola asked.

Amon smirked at her behind his mask. "I'm doing you a favor in not letting you waste your energy."

"Maybe…" She then winked at the crowd. She then looked right into Amon's eyes and with a cocky smirk "Or maybe you're afraid you can't take me." The crowd snickered and a few others burst out laughing. Amon shoved her forward.

Slowly getting to her feet she saw Amon walk to the other end of the stage. "Alright. If you want to fail fighting, then go ahead." He then got into an attack stance. Amon had no idea what he was getting into.

Azola sent a bolt of lightning his way but he dodged and ran towards Azola. But she was ready. She grew her long blue fire claws and lashed out at Amon. His eyes widened considerably behind his mask when he saw the familiar move, blue fire and fight in the singer's green eyes. She landed a scratch across his abdomen and on his right bicep. He then grabbed both of her wrists and kicked her square in the jaw. She staggered backwards. Feeling a warm liquid slide down her lip her eyes narrowed dangerously. When she was by an amp she stuck her nails in the plug, hole things. She then absorbed the electricity from it and since it was connected to everything else on the stage she was charged up and ready to go. She pointed her fingers at Amon. A large amount of electricity traveled up her arm and she blasted an enormous amount of lightning towards Amon. His eyes widened and he leaped up, dodging it.

Then there was the sound of police sirens and flashing red and blue lights. Amon looked at her and glared. She smirked and waved goodbye. He threw a smoke pellet on the ground and disappeared.

In about five minutes Azola was sitting down with a blanket wrapped around her and a glass of water in hand. Chief Lin Biefong handed Azola a tissue for the blood on her lip. Azola smiled gratefully and whipped the small bit of blood from her face.

"Are you alright?" The Chief asked. Still expressionless and stone faced as ever.

"I'm alright he didn't do much harm." Azola said as she stared at her reflection in the glass of water. Lin picked up her wrist to show Azola the bruise that Amon gave her when he blocked her attacks.

"Oh… I didn't even notice those." She winced at the earthbender's slightly tight grip. "But I notice them now." She grunted. Lin let her wrist go and Azola drank the last of her water.

"You're very lucky you know. You're one of the very few who have escaped Amon's grasp." Lin said. Azola nodded. She then started thinking about how her next run in would go with Amon as the Sapphire Dragoness.


	6. Chapter 6

** I own nothing. The songs in the last chapter. First was What Have You Done by Within Temptation. The second one was Shot in the Dark also by Within Temptation. I just realized that Azola is almost exactly like Azula. Sorry about that.**

The Sapphire Dragoness stood on the roof of a building. Her eyes looked into windows and down alley ways. She was looking for criminals but she also had her eye out for someone else. Amon, she knew he would find her tonight. Sighing she moved onto the next spot.

Standing up on the top of a lamp post the Sapphire Dragoness looked over at City Hall. She was losing her patience. Spirits what dose it take to get this guy to show up? When I don't want him around he's there and this one time when I want to fight him he's disappeared off the face of the planet, Azola thought angrily. Steam began to rise from her hands in frustration.

An idea suddenly flashed in her head. Looked up at the sky and pulled down her mask. She then blew blue flames up into the air. It blazed up into the clouds. The Sapphire Dragoness stood on the lamppost for about an hour, simply waiting. With a sigh of defeat she back flipped off of the lamppost and onto the building behind turned around and saw Amon standing directly behind her. She made a small noise of surprise but kept calm. She was basically nose to nose with Equalist leader. She could tell he was doing that arrogant smirk behind his mask.

"That was quite the fight we had last night… Azola." Amon's voice seemed almost teasing.

"So you figured it out." Azola said, smiling behind her mask. Amon cupped her chin in his fingers.

"How could I forget those battle hungry eyes?" Amon asked, still teasing her.

Azola let out a small laugh. "By the way," she then kneed him in the groin, _hard. _Amon for once in his Equalist life dropped to the ground in pain. "That was for ruining my concert." She half teased half growled and stepped over him.

She walked a few more steps until she felt him pin her hands behind her back. "That was a naughty trick." Amon spoke into her ear. Azola chuckled.

"My battle motto is when out matched cheat." With that she kicked her one leg strait up aiming for Amon's head. He caught her ankle in one of his hands while his other hand held both her wrists in a stele grip. He then flipped her over and through her a few feet away. She did not land on her feet. She looked at Amon with her cheek against the stone. She threw a large fireball at his feet. When it blew it created a lot of smoke. The Sapphire Dragoness took that opportunity and leapt from the rooftop.

As Amon chased her she threw the occasional burst of fire at him, all of which missed but a few singed him. She scanned everything ahead of her. Nothing really appeared useful. She then got an idea. Creating a huge blue flaming whip she lashed out at a fire hydrant, releasing the water all over the street. She looked up at saw telephone poles with some bending she flew up to the wires going across and with her fire claw move slashed the wires. When she landed on the other side she took off. She looked back and saw the wires dancing across the water, sparking it with electricity and buying Azola just enough time to get some distance between her and Amon. She ran down an alley.

Panting she hid up against the wall. When she didn't see Amon she walked down the alley way. Just as she was about to turn left and head out she saw someone else come her way. He seemed about twenty or thirty years older than her so around forty to fifty. He was dressed like a gang leader, the ones that she beats up and leaves them on the police front doorstep. When he turned her way she noticed something disturbing about him. He had a creepy eye patch over one of his eyes and on the same side his arm was mechanical, shiny steel and claw like fingers. Something seemed familiar about him. When she started thinking she started feeling emotions. Grief, sorrow, longing, rage, anger, hatred and distain.

"YOU!" she growled. She pulled off her mask and hood and let her hair down. The man looked at her and then smirked.

"Well what do you know? The little girl is still alive." He chuckled.

"It's the Sapphire Dragoness, and you should do yourself a favor and remember it," her blue fire dragon creation began to rise from behind her. It lifted its head over her shoulder. "Or you might just regret it." She threatened. The dragon growled and blew blue smoke from its nostrils.

"Oh that's right; you're that shadowy figure running around." The man laughed some more.

That was the last straw for her. She sent her fiery dragon creation charging towards the man. He stood there calmly and then leaped to the side, the dragon missed. He then started hand to hand combat with Azola. He landed two hits on her right arm and chi blocked it. Then with his bionic arm he grabbed her, dug his metal nails into her back and tossed her up against the wall, hard. When she fell to the ground there was an indentation in the wall and a few bricks fell. Gasping for breath she looked up at the man. She couldn't get up. he must have chi blocked her whole body. The man knelt down and looked into her eyes.

"Your quite stronger than you were when we last met I'll give you that." He then held her face in his steel hand so she was looking right in his eyes. "But unlike your aunt your father, your old firebending teacher or even that little friend you had, you're still not worth killing."

Instantly she was thrown into a flash back of the night she lost her favorite aunt, old firebending teacher who was like a grandfather to her and her best friend.

(Flashback 16 years)

_A nine year old Azola was walking down the streets at night with her best friend Lee. They had been best friends since they were two. It was night time and the two were just smiling at each other. Suddenly the two heard a scream and a loud thud. Azola ran ahead. _

"_Master-"she then froze when she saw him bleeding from the neck, his eyes staring sightlessly at the sky. "Zhao." She then started to shake slightly. _

"_Azola… what happened?" Lee asked when he caught up. _

"_I don't know I saw someone run that way." Steam began to rise from her hands. "Someone just killed Zhao, our teacher and I'm not going to let him get away."_

_Lee put his hand on Azola's shoulder. "There's no way I'm letting go alone." Azola smiled gratefully and hugged him. The two then ran ahead. _

_Azola saw something else. "Aunty Shayera!" She cried. She ran up and grabbed her aunt's hand. She had just lost her firebending teacher, her father a few years back and now she just lost her favorite aunt._

"_First our teacher and now your aunt? Who's doing this?" Lee asked in horror. Tears ran down Azola's face. "It doesn't matter! He's about to be dead anyway!" _

_The two continued running until they saw someone run down an alley way. The two kids bolted after him. They finally caught him at a dead end. When he turned around they saw he had and eye patch and a missing arm. _

_The two sent of flurry of blue and red fireballs his way. He dodged each of them. The two had him in a bad position but he didn't look scared at all. "Kids." He growled. "I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for this." _

_Lee's hands were clocked in flames. "Did you kill our master? Did you kill Zhao and Shayera?" _

_The man pulled out a bloody knife. "Yeah I did it. Who else could do a better job?" _

_Lee attacked first but the man side stepped and threw Lee up. He was holding on for dear life on a windowsill. Below him was a smashed up crate with a lot of sharp and thick sticks. _

"_Lee!" Azola cried. She was about to help him when her hands were held behind her back. A knife was up against her neck and tilting her head upward so that she was looking at her friend. _

"_Watch .him .die." the man teased in her ear. Lee slipped and fell. He never learned how to fly with firebending so he landed on a sharp piece of wood. T went right through his stoma and a little bit of his blood splattered on Azola's face. Screaming in horror and fury she lashed out at the man. He defeated her and threw her up against the wall. She fell to the floor. _

"_That's just sad." The man said. "You're the weakest person to ever attack me. You're not worth killing. But," he then grinned evilly at Azola. He knelt down and lifted up his knife. "That doesn't mean I can't give you something to remember me by." He then slowly made three huge cuts on Azola's left side. She barely noticed the pain because she was to busy trembling in fear._

(End of flashback)

Azola stared up at the man with hatred burning in her green eyes. Suddenly the two heard footsteps. The man smirked and with his steel claw finger tips made a small cut on Azola's cheek. She felt blood trickle down her face. The man then ran down the alley and with his steel hand somehow scaled the walls and got away. The person calmly walked over and looked down at Azola. It was none other than Amon himself. He stared down at her, his eyes expressionless.

"Can you walk?" he asked, emotionless.

Azola offered him a weak smirk. "You know for someone who leads an entire revolution you're not that bright." She then slowly started to fall n conscious. Last she remembered was being lifted off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

I **own nothing but my OC. Amon may be OOC in this chapter but** **I'll try to keep him in character.** **I just realized Azola sounds a lot like Azula. Sorry about that.**

Groaning Azola's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a bed and in a room she was unfamiliar with. Looking around the room it was mostly red and she saw someone putting a washcloth in a bowl of water. It was an older gentleman. When he placed the washcloth on her forehead her green eyes widened in surprise.

"Ahhh! That's cold." She said in surprise. The man jumped in surprise.

"Oh you're awake." he then took the washcloth off of her forehead and turned. "I should go tell him." Before he could get out of his seat Azola asked.

"Who's "him" and where am I?" Azola asked.

The man looked at her and tried to calm her. "You're safe."

Azola grabbed the front of the man's shirt and pulled him closer, inches from her face. Her green eyes glared at him. Even though Azola's muscles were screaming in pain she ignored them. "Where am I? I want to know." The candles in the room seemed to burn higher, rising as Azola got angrier.

"Ma'am I assure you that you're safe." The man said, his voice slightly trembling as he noticed the candle flames rise.

Azola's patience was wearing thin. The flame on the night stand grew taller and turned sapphire blue. A small dragon was created from the flame. It glided over and got close to the man's face. "Tell me what I want to know or my friend here will burn Azola was here across your forehead." Azola threatened and her little dragon friend blew smoke out of its tiny nostrils.

The man finally broke. "You're at one of Amon's secret hideouts and I should really tell him that you're awake." He spoke quickly and clearly afraid. Azola smiled sweetly. The dragon disappeared and all the candles went back to normal.

"There see? Was that so hard?" She asked and let him go.

The man speed walked out of the room, looking like he was about to pee his pants with fear. Azola sighed and relaxed, letting her muscles relax and she noticed she was wearing different clothes. A blank tank top and dark gray sweat pants. She saw her arm where she had been punched had been completely bandaged up; she could feel bandages on her back and one little Band-Aid on her cheek. The black sheets were up at her stomach. She heard footsteps. Looking at the door she saw Amon walk in the door.

"I see you're finally awake." Amon spoke in his deep voice. He stood above her staring down into her eyes.

"You know I'm surprised you brought me here and didn't leave me in the alley way." She said, her lips curling up into a small smile.

"Behavior like that is beneath me." Amon said as he crossed his arms.

"Even you have standards I guess." Azola teased.

Amon's eyes showed a little bit of amusement. The two then were thrown into an awkward silence. Amon glanced away and a little bit of color showed on Azola's cheeks. Finally Amon broke the silence. Immediately the color left her cheeks when Amon turned to Azola

"Who attacked you? A firebender?" His voice was completely even.

"What makes you think it was a firebender?" Azola asked, slightly angry that he would automatically think it was a bender.

"The scar on your stomach." Amon said.

"Oh that." she said. She lifted the sheets of her waist and lifted her tank top off her stomach. There was a large circular burn, an old scar. "This is the result of a firebending accident. I was about eight. I was at firebending practice. My friend accidently hit me and gave me this scar. I forgave him but he didn't forgive himself. He would apologize and apologize until one day I screamed at him at the top of my lungs "For the millionth time I forgive you! What will it take for you to stop saying I'm sorry?" He said that I had to hurt him so... I bitch slapped him."

Amon tried to not laugh but a small one escaped.

"Right across his cheek and we were heading to practice so my teacher asked what happened, he ether said finger painting or face painting I can't remember." She laughed. "He was a good friend." Azola sighed with a smile.

"What do you mean was?" Amon asked, still not showing any emotion.

"He was killed. Right in front of me when I was nine." Azola then told the story of how she lost three people in one night. "I have scars from those cuts." She lifted up her shirt, on the left side; her ribs were decorated with three, large, claw like scars.

Once she pulled the shirt back down Amon sat down on the end of the bed. Suddenly there was a racket of snarling and barking. The two turned and a wolfbat came running in with a chi blocker. The wolfbat leapt up onto the bed and licked Azola's face happily. Once Amon saw that the creature wasn't doing any harm he waved the chi blocker away. Ace looked at Amon and growled.

"Ace." Azola warned. The wolfbat calmed down and rested its head on Azola's stomach. She smiled and scratched his ears. "You're such a good boy." Azola said.

"I have better things to do then this." Amon said. He got up, scratched Ace behind the ears and walked out, leaving Azola lost in thought.

She started thinking of all her lost loved ones. She specifically thought of their funerals. Her father's funeral, her mother was kind and caring and consoled her daughter. But the day she had to go to three funerals in one day, her mother was the exact opposite. She said "Get over it" and "Deal with it". She remembered crying, and crying, and crying. Azola actually wrote her first real song. It was probably all the grief talking but it was still pretty good. In fact it was one of her most popular songs. She looked at the open door.

"Ace, go shut the door." Azola asked and pointed towards it. Ace immediately leapt off the bed and closed the door. He then hopped back up onto the bed as Azola sang the song from memory.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it holds_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Tears began to fall down Azola's face. She then sang with more emotion than she had in years.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of meeee (4x)."_

Tears flowed down her cheeks like waterfalls. How come everyone in her life had to be taken? She put a hand over her mouth, trying to not make a sound. She was in Amon's hideout and she wasn't going to do that loud heavy sobbing. But she couldn't stop the quieter kind of crying. Things just weren't right in her life. As Azola quietly sobbed in her hands she didn't know that a certain masked figure had heard the song and quietly tiptoed away from a crying Azola.

**Amon you are a chicken. **


	8. Chapter 8

** I own nothing. The song in the last chapter was My Immortal by Evanescence. I think that's how you spell it. This chapter was entertaining to write.**

Azola was still in bed at Amon's hideout. The doctors weren't letting her go until she was decently healed. She had people constantly checking up on her, those people were nervous around Ace. The protective wolfbat never took his glare off the people checking up on Azola. She was still a little sore but she could move well enough. When no one was in the room Azola did small workouts. She did not plan on going was about four o'clock at night and Azola was starting to get hungry. A young woman who worked as a nurse walked into Azola's room. Ace growled.

"Down boy." Azola soothed.

The lady began to change the bandage on Azola's arm. Once she finished Azola stood up and started stretching. "Why are you keeping me here? I'm perfectly fine." to prove it Azola did a series of backflips. When she was done she winced slightly. "Okay maybe I'm a little sore but I'm fine." She grabbed a hair brush and began brushing her curly blonde locks.

"Actually it was Amon who's had you stay until you're fully healed." The lady said as she wrapped up the dirty bandage.

"Really?" Azola asked curiosity and mischief lingering in her voice.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this." the lady said as she lifted up the back of Azola's shirt to remove the bandage on her back. Azola handed her two front seat tickets to her next concert. "Okay I'll talk." She said as she ok the tickets. "Even when he first came in here carrying you he was acting different. He set you on the bed even though others offered to take you. He sat through the procedure and ordered hourly updates." The lady ripped off the bandage.

"He really did all that?" Azola asked, half to herself. Now that she thought about it she did remembers couple of things. She remembered being carried in a strong pair of arms bridal style, she remembered a masked man in the background as she was surrounded by doctors, she was then put back to sleep. The thought of all of these occurrences made some color rise to Azola's cheeks. The fact that he did all of those things made her heart soar. She mentally shook herself and pushed those thoughts away. Once Azola was all fixed up the young woman left the firebender alone.

Azola sighed and looked around the room. She was tired of sitting here and doing nothing. She looked at her wolfbat and snapped her fingers. Immediately the creature leapt from the bed and sat in front of his master.

"Go home and get me some winter clothes, I'm leaving this place." Azola commanded. She had made up her mind. She needed to get back to her life. The wolfbat nodded and took off. Azola continued brushing her hair until it was silky soft. She folded up her Sapphire Dragoness outfit and then waited for Ace to return. He did in about two minutes. Azola closed the door and locked it as she changed. She slipped on her black turtle neck and jeans, pulling her long white coat over her body. Finally she wrapped a black scarf around her neck and some spiked black stiletto boots with chains on them. She stuck her hands into her pockets just as she was about to walk out the door. She noticed something in both of her pockets. She grabbed it all in each hand and pulled out whatever it was. In one hand she was holding some makeup and in the other she was holding jewelry. Azola smiled, she felt like she needed to feel dolled up.

Walking into the bathroom she set everything down on the sink. Azola splashed some cold water on her face and then dried it off with a towel. Azola put on midnight blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. She then put on silver cross earrings and a layered spiked necklace. Azola snapped her fingers and Ace fallowed his master out of the room. Azola started to walk down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Azola turned around and saw Amon standing with his arms crossed.

"I'm leaving, I really appreciate what you've done for me but I'm fine now." Azola turned to leave but she felt Amon grab her wrist. Ace growled but Azola gave a small signal with her hand and the wolfbat calmed down.

"You are not fully healed yet. You need to rest." Amon said. Azola sighed in annoyance and a little bit of blue fire came out.

"I'm fine, my back is just a little sore. I'll be fine and when the time comes I'll kick your butt in our next session." Azola said with some humor in her voice. Azola noticed some chi blockers and the lieutenant walk up and stand behind Amon.

"You need to rest and heal." Amon said, calmly although aware of Azola about to lose her temper.

"I am this close to roasting you alive." Azola threatened; annoyed that he wasn't listening to her.

"Typical bender." Amon muttered but Azola heard him perfectly clear.

"Well then if I'm a typical bender by your definition them maybe I should act like one." Azola said.

Before anyone could do anything the lieutenant activated his lightning rods and swung one of them at Azola's head. She grabbed it with one hand and absorbed its electric power. With that plus her lightning power she electrocuted everyone, including Amon. Amon got the worst of Azola's electric wrath. True to her career Azola began to sing.

_"Cause all your heads are gonna roll."_

_"I've made your misery my goal."_

_"So if you want survival."_

Azola put her foot on Amon's chest and pushed him onto his back.

_"Kneel on my arrival."_

_"For this is how I rule the world."_

Azola stopped and watched as everyone fell to the ground. The firebender turned back and walked out the door. A small tear ran down her cheek. Good thing her makeup is no smudge. She whipped the tear away and walked outside. Ace walked beside his master, looking up at her with concern. Azola smiled down at the loyal creature and petted its head. The snow crunched under Azola's feet. She headed towards a water tribe food restaurant. When she got in the guy up front was writing something down on a notepad.

"I am sorry ma'am but pets aren't aloud." Once he saw who he was talking to, he immediately shut up.

"I'll seat myself." Azola said and sat at the end of the bar, Ace sitting on the floor by her feet. Azola ordered a bowl of noodles and just sat there waiting. She looked down at Ace and smiled. The wolfbat put his front paws up on the stool and licked Azola's hand. She smiled and scratched his ears. Soon her thoughts drifted back to Amon. How could he say she was just a typical bender? His definition of a bender is that they threaten and abuse non benders. Azola was nothing like those kinds of people. She donated money to charity, she helped others and she was a vigilantly at night for crying out loud. Once her food was brought to her Azola put those thoughts out of mind. She tried but she couldn't. They just kept pouring into her mind. Suddenly she saw someone move towards her out of the corner of her eye. It was the waterbender from the wolfbats. Tahno, she did not like this guy.

"Hey Azola." Tahno said, surprisingly talking to her without that stupid group of people he was always with.

"Beat it Tahno. I'm not in the mood." Azola said a growl in her voice.

"Oh come on, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" Tahno asked.

_Spirits did he seriously use that ancient guy move? _Azola asked, amused. "No Tahno I'm good, could you please leave me be now?" She asked as her noodles arrived.

Tahno didn't listen and kept trying to flirt with Azola throughout the rest of her meal. He simply would not shut up. Once Azola finished her meal she had lost her patience and was through being polite.

"Look Tahno. I've had a really messed up night and I want to be left in piece. If you don't listen to me this time you will be left in pieces. Got it?" Azola growled as she paid for her meal. She got up and walked towards the exit. Ace stood up and fallowed Azola, and growled at Tahno.

Out of hear shot from Azola Tahno growled to himself. "No one walks away from the champ." He walked over to his teammates.

Azola was walking down the streets towards her apartment. She never really wanted a huge mansion. People asked her "why"? She was THE singer of…well…everywhere! She was the bestselling artist of the entire world! She didn't want a huge house because it would just be her and Ace, she was more likely to get lost. Suddenly a whip of water wrapped around her and she was pulled into an alley. It was Tahno and his fellow benders.

"Sorry Zoe," Tahno said, smirking when Azola frowned when he called her Zoe. "But no girl turns me down."

Ace slowly stalked towards Tahno but Azola gave him a hand sign, telling him to wait. Azola looked directly at Tahno. She slowly began to heat her body up.

"So Tahno you're fighting in the Pro Bending tournament in a few days right?" Azola asked. The water around her began to boil. "It would be tragic if you got hurt like… oh I don't know…" Steam began to rise from the water. "Scalded?"

With that she blasted a wave a fire that pushed the boiling water away from her and in a ring. Whistling Azola called Ace and the wolfbat came running in, snarling and barking. He sank his teeth into the earthbender's arm and tackled his to the ground. The other to wolfbat team members wasted no time in attacking Azola. The singer dodged each attack gracefully, other than "when out matched cheat" her other motto was "bending is only as free as the imagination." Thinking quickly and with very fluid movements she created and giant three-headed tigersnake, a giant flaming blue creature with the body of a tiger and three heads of snakes. It hissed and roared at the benders. The three heads roared blue flames at the benders. The fire and earthbender fell down and hit their heads on the wall, falling unconscious and Tahno just fell down.

Azola grabbed the front of his shirt and drew a fist to punch when she heard a radio from above say, "Avatar Korra's challenge with Amon at Avatar Aang's memorial island should have commenced by now."

"What?!" Azola didn't know about any challenge. She looked at Tahno and pushed him to the ground.

"Tell anyone what happened here and I'll leave you on Amon's front doorstep, GOT IT?" Azola growled and Tahno nodded.

Azola snapped her fingers and together Ace and Azola ran along the rooftops to get to Aang's memorial island. When the giant statue came into view Azola launched herself across the bay with Ace flying not far behind. Once Azola landed on the island she ran inside and saw councilman Tenzin, councilman Tarrlock and Korra in the arms of that one guy she was fighting in the gym at Pro Bending practice. She saw Tarrlock going on and on.

"Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai even when the crazy firebender had the advantage when he was twelve and you can't even take down a nonbender?! You're a failure as the Avatar!" Tarrlock roared.

Before any of the other guys could yell at him Azola was standing at the top of the stair, arms crossed and hands smoking.

"Tarrlock." Azola warned as she got everyone's attention. "You have three seconds to live." Azola's hands burst into flames. Tarrlock became scared. "One." Azola began to chase after him.

"Whatever happened to two and three?!" He screamed over his shoulder at the angry singing firebender and her loyal pet wolfbat.

**The little bit of song is Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark. Last bit from Sweet Life On Deck. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing except my OC's. Here comes a little Amon P.O.V. in this Chapie. I need a name for the guy who killed Azola's friend and family members and firebending teacher. Leave your ideas in the reviews. WARNING A LOT OF SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! But their good. I own none of the songs.**

**AZOLA P.O.V.**

Azola lay on the couch in her apartment. Ace was laying down in the curve of her stomach. His master gently stroked the fur on the back of his neck. Azola couldn't stop thinking about Amon. Did he really think she was just a regular bender by his idea of benders? Did he really think that she was that cruel? No! She wasn't like that! It was only the criminals she would beat. If he really thought she was just another bender then during their next fight he would see just how cruel she can be! She knew cruel, the man who killed her loved ones was the image that popped in her head when she thought of the word cruel.

But if he thought she was just a typical bender then why didn't her leave her in the alley? Why did he carry her all the way to the room and not give her to someone else? Why wouldn't he become furious when she teased him?

_Why won't he take my bending? _Azola thought.

It's not that she wants him to take her bending, she doesn't, she just finds it odd that he won't take her bending. Azola sighed and created a small blue flame in her hand. She believed bending was a gift, he thought it was a sin. Yes it was true that bending could be dangerous and some people shouldn't possess the gift of bending. But that doesn't mean bending should be destroyed forever.

_Why? _That was the one word that started every thought. One thing she did not need a "why" for was that she knew she would have battle hungry eyes glaring at Amon the next time they met.

**MOMENTARY FLASHBACK.**

_"So you figured it out." Azola said, smiling behind her mask. Amon cupped her chin in his fingers._

_ "How could I forget those battle hungry eyes?" Amon asked, still teasing her._

** BACK TO REALITY**

Thinking about that, Azola remembered blushing a little. Amon touching her like that made her heart beat a little faster. A little bit of color rose to her cheeks when she remembered him carrying her. All of her thoughts were circling Amon and now she was focused on those things he did for her. When he held her for some odd reason she felt safe, like nothing and no one could hurt her. His masked face haunted her. What was under that mask? She knew he was scarred for life but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Then something popped into her head. She didn't want this to be true, but it was and she admitted it. She was in love with Amon. Amon! Seriously?! Amon! The fact that she loved him scared her a little bit. She was vulnerable again. She thought she was through being hurt by loved ones. But apparently she wasn't because now there was someone new that she loved that had hurt her again. But she wouldn't let that stop her.

"Fearing you, loving you, I won't let pull me down Amon." She said to herself. That actually sounded pretty good. Azola grabbed some music sheets, a pencil and got to work.

**AMON P.O.V Warning, I have never written in his POV so bear with me and this is set a little bit after she left.**

She was all he could think about. The singing firebender had snuck her way into his mind and wouldn't go away. She was able to actually land hits in battle. That rarely happened and never in the same battle by the same person. She had used moves in bending that he had never seen before, and considering how many benders he had fought that was saying something. She could create images as small as a rose or as huge and animate as a fire breathing dragon.

Amon looked out at Republic city from one of his air ships. The green eyed blonde was the only thing on his mind. Why her, THE singer and a FIREBENDER, be able to sneak into his mind?! Ever since his scarring he had felt no such emotions, and that was a very long time ago. He admitted, she was a dark beauty but how could she haunt his thoughts just like she was doing at this very moment? He shoved those thoughts away and tried to think of the little meeting he had with the Avatar he had just moments ago. He replayed the image in his head of the fear in her blue eyes. Suddenly the images of oceanic blue eyes turned to bright green. The Avatar's strait brown hair untied and fell down her shoulders in long golden curls.

Images of her fighting with her blue fire bending coursed through her head. Every time she dodged a shot it was graceful like she was dancing as if she wasn't even trying. These thoughts infuriated him! How could he even be thinking about her this much? He should just take her bending away. Then a thought came into his mind.

_ Why will I not take her bending away? _He had many opportunities to do it. When he ambushed her, the first time they met, when they met after her concert. No instead he looked after her when he found her beaten and bloody in that alley. A new feeling crept into him when he found her bloody on the ground. He became worried for her, seeing her, on the ground so helpless made his heart beat faster.

Amon looked down at the streets and saw none other than Azola herself walking down the streets with her pet wolfbat. Suddenly a stream of water wrapped around her and pulled her down an alley. Amon watched as Azola came face to face with the wolfbats pro bending team. Amon just watched. Azola could handle herself. He noticed the water begin to boil; soon Azola broke free and attacked them.

He just stood there and watched Azola completely dominate the three men. Just as she was about to punch the water bender in the face she stopped and took off towards Aang's memorial island. No doubt to see if the Avatar survived the fight. A startling realization came to mind. He did not hate this bender.

How could he not hate a bender? She was FIREbender! Like the bender that took everything from him. How could a firebender dominate his thoughts like this? She was beautiful, yes and she had a voice like no other person he had ever heard but there was something else. Suddenly a voice in his head gave him the answer.

_She is more like you than you think. _The voice said.

It was true. Like him someone took everything away from her. She lost her teacher, her father, her aunt and her best friend. Well her mother didn't die but even though Amon didn't know much about Azola's mother he could guess that she was a little bit crazy. Azola also had scars inflicted by the person. She also lost her childhood, because of the murderer. But one thing struck Amon, the crazy lunatic was a non-bender. This was before his entire revolution against the benders. That man was as bad as any bender. Now Azola was poking holes in Amon's opinion about benders! AGGHHHHH! Before Amon could continue his mental war with himself he heard two people talking behind him.

"You're still going?"

"What have I got to lose?"

"You're still going to Azola's concert in three days?"

"Pro bending arena, 10:00 until Midnight."

_Well, what are the odds? _Amon thought to himself. Even the people who worked for him were going to her concerts.

**Three days later at the concert, Azola P.O.V.**

Azola was back stage getting ready. She was wearing a black belly shirt with a sipper all the way down the middle, black very short shorts, fishnet tights, black fingerless gloves and a silver spiky bracelet with every other big spike covered with diamonds. Her hair had been straitened and black streaks were died in to match her lipstick. Her eyes were touched up to look like her blue fire bending. To finish it off she was wearing a replica of the Firelord's robe thing in black and blue. A gift from Zuko and Firelady Mai when she preformed for them. Azola peaked out and looked at the crowd. Excited, anxious and a few kids in the front row.

"Hey Azola." A familiar voice said.

Azola turned around and saw Tahno. Azola crossed her arms and sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want now Tahno?" Azola asked.

"Just a favor. You could sing some wolfbat howls when the wolfbats appear at the finals. What do you think?" Tahno asked, knowing she would say yes.

"I _think_ you could use a mint. I would sooner open for one of Amon's speeches. Now leave and if you aren't out of my sight in ten seconds I'm calling security to get you with a bat." Azola threatened.

Tahno left. Azola sighed and walked out on stage with a mic in hand. Azola held it up to her mouth.

_"I've been walking this road of desire,_

_I've been begging for blood on the wall._

_I don't care if I'm playing with fire,_

_I'm aware that I'm frozen inside._

_I have known all along."_

_"So much more going on, no denying,_

_But I know I'm not standing alone"_

_"You've been playing my mind through my wishes._

_You can feel that we're haunting the truth._

_Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control."_

Azola unhooked the robe and let it fall to the ground. The crowd roared and cheered.

_"In the middle of the night,_

_I don't understand what's going on,_

_It's a world gone astray._

_In the middle of the night,_

_I can't let it out._

_Someone keeps searching_

_And shatters your life_

_It will never be in vain_

_In the middle of the night"_

_"No more tears,_

_No, 'cause nothing else matters_

_I've been closing my eyes for too long._

_Only vengeance will make me feel better._

_There's no rest till I know that it's done."_

_"You've been playing my mind through my wishes_

_You can feel that we're haunting the truth_

_Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control"_

_"In the middle of the night,_

_I don't understand what's going on,_

_It's a world gone astray._

_In the middle of the night,_

_I can't let it out."_

_"Someone keeps searching_

_And shatters your life_

_It will never be in vain_

_In the middle of the night"_

_"In the middle of the night_

_In the middle of the night"_

_"In the middle of the night,_

_I don't understand what's going on_

_It's a world gone astray._

_In the middle of the night,"_

_"I can't let it out._

_Someone keeps searching_

_and shatters your life_

_It will never be afraid_

_In the middle of the night"_

Azola smiled and waved. "Alright everybody I've got a new song, I haven't really run it pass anybody so, let me know what you think."

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there"_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you... loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

The crowd cheered, indicating that they really liked the song. Azola smiled and continued to sing songs with similar meaning. "Trap of Love" and "Addicted". All of which reminded her of the masked man on her mind. Unknown to her that very person was sitting above, hiding in the shadows, listening to her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

** I own nothing. Let's skip ahead to the Tournament for Probending. Episode six "And the Winner is!" I own nothing. Except Azola and Ace.**

Azola sat patiently up in the V.I.P area of the probending arena next to Hiroshi Sato and Asami Sato. Ace sat next to Azola, head held high, paws together and chest puffed out. Azola never really watched too much probending but she never missed the championship.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd cheered as the team road the platform to the stage. Azola clapped her hands and Ace barked happily. The earthbender on the team lifted a disk and a fire ferret jumped through it a few times and landed standing on a forepaw. Azola was about to clap but gave up. It was just too awkward.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!"

They actually dressed up in stupid costumes that didn't even look like real wolfbats. Azola should know, she had one as a pet and it was sitting right next to her, growling at the three. They lifted up their cape-wings and howled. Sparklers and fireworks and a bunch of other stuff launched into the sky. Once the two teams got into place Azola sat up straighter to watch.

"The Champs and challengers face off at the center line and here we go!" The bell rang and the match began.

The Wolfbats were cheaters! Hosing fouls and the earthbender tripping up the other firebender by lifting a disk outside of his zone. As the match continued on more fouls but no calls.

"Oh and it looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icy move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

Soon all of the Fire Ferrets were knocked off.

"IT'S A KNOCK OUT! The Wolfbats win the Championship for the fourth year in a- HOLD ON A SECOND FOLKS! Scratch that! The Fire Ferrets are still alive but just barely."

Azola could see Avatar Korra holding onto her Firebending teammate with one hand and holding herself up with the other. Slowly she swung him up onto the third zone and he threw a fire kick at Tahno while his back was turned and knocked him a zone back.

"What an incredible move! These Fire Ferrets aren't just bending the elements their bending my mind! The Underdogs survived to see round 2!"

By the end of round 2 each teammate from each team was in each zone. For the tie breaker it was Tahno VS Korra. Azola was going to love this. The two circled each other on the small platform. Korra faked him out and nailed him with a water uppercut. Tahno fell off the platform.

"ROUND 2 GOES TO THE FIRE FERRETS!"

"All better." Azola said to herself smiling.

But that didn't last for long. The wolfbats knocked out the fire ferrets with more cheating, water with rocks in it.

"KNOCK OUT!"

Tahno took off his headgear. "Anybody else want to scrap with the champs?!"

"You don't want me to answer that challenge Tahno." Azola said. "If I did all that would be left of you would be scraps."

Suddenly she heard Ace let out a warning bark and then a whimper. Azola turned her head and saw Chi Blockers tying him up and putting a muzzled on him. Azola got up but suddenly she felt hot sheering pain in her back and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Lieutenant. He picked her up and sat her in the chair. He must have shocked a nerve or something that blocked her chi. Lieutenant left quickly. Azola looked at the ring; all around the stands she saw sparks of electricity and cops dropping. Suddenly Amon and six chi blockers appeared from center stage. They walked slowly towards the team.

Tahno bended some water towards Amon, which he easily dodged. The Wolfbats tried to defend themselves but to no avail. Amon took down the fire bending wolfbat while the chi blockers quickly tied up the other two. Amon cleansed the two and soon he was towering over Tahno.

**Momentary Amon P.O.V**

Amon stood above the waterbending wolfbat. Staring down at him, the wolfbat looked pathetic, more pathetic than usual.

"Wait please don't do this. I'll give you the championship pot!"

Amon lifted his hand.

"I'll- I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!" Tahno begged.

Amon placed his thumb on his forehead. Amon muttered quietly but just loud enough for Tahno to hear.

"You should've left Azola alone." That wasn't the only reason Amon attacked the pro bending arena, but this was a small bonus. Tahno matched his description of benders. Using bending to abuse all those weaker than themselves. Except Azola is not weak, Amon learned that the hard way.

**Azola P.O.V again.**

Azola watched Amon kick Tahno into the water while the chi blockers kicked the other two in along with him. Now a bunch of Equalists banners were around the arena. Amon was given a mic. Azola calmly listened.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your Pro Bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day you threaten and Abuse your fellow non bending citizens just like the wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way you will meet the same fate. "

"Now to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic city. I am happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair minded Equalists government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field."

A masked man was pointing an electric glove at Azola right now.

"Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves Equality and once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGUN!"

An Equalist airship flew over the arena and the glass shattered. Using that momentary distraction Azola quickly checked to see if she could move again. She could. Azola kicked the masked man right in the jaw. Quickly Azola ran to Ace and creating a small blowtorch with her firebending. Once she freed her pet she looked and saw the man about to electrocute Asami. Azola blocked it by grabbing the gloved hand with her own. She absorbed the electricity as it flowed out of the glove.

"You think your lightning is stronger than mine?" Azola challenged. She then shot the electricity at the glove plus her own. It was too much for the device to handle and it exploded. Ace ran up and pushed the man out of the booth and he fell over the edge into the stands. Suddenly the probending stage exploded.

"Let's get out of here." She told Ace. Azola looked at the Satos. "Come on!" She said and ran into the hall, the Satos not far behind. Chi blockers were a head of them. Ace ran a head and pounced on one. Azola blasted two of them with a long burst of fire. Asami surprisingly beat the crap out of the last one. They took off again. Azola looked over her shoulder to see if they were being fallowed and there were a lot of chi blockers coming their way. Looking around Azola spotted a barrel of oil that they used to keep the machines running smoothly. She kicked it and spilled the oil all over the flower. Azola ignited it and it exploded into blue flames. Azola raised the flames until they touched the ceiling. Azola turned and fallowed the Satos out of the arena.

Once she was out she took to the skies and Ace flew after her. Azola flew towards her house but spotted the Equalist air ship that Amon escaped in. She threw a fire ball at it and then flew a lot faster towards home.

**I watched episode six and copied dialogue. That was so boring. Well two Chapters in one day. I hope I get a thank you. Anyways, what will happen next? Will Amon sort out his feelings? Will Azola defeat her loved ones' murderer? Stay tuned! With lot's of love and appreciation, Leopardfang of Moonclan.**


	11. Chapter 11

** I own nothing. WARNING SAD AT THE BEGINNING! But it will be fluffy by the end. It's a fast paced but long chapter.**

Azola dropped the glass bottle that was filled with sweet tea. It shattered on the ground and the tea splattered on her legs and all over the floor. She had a phone to her ear. She could not believe what she had just heard. It happened again. She thought she wouldn't care if it happened. She would just go, sit through it and carry on her life as if it never happened, but no. She cared more than she ever thought she would.

Azola felt her heart slowly break, like a wine glass shattering in slow motion. Azola fell down into the couch and covered her face in her hands and let the tears fall. She sobbed and wept in her hands. Did the universe hate her? Why must this happen? Ace hopped up onto the couch and licked her hands, trying to soothe his master. But it didn't work. No amount of comfort from Ace could help her right now. She would go to the ceremony but she would not be happy.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Azola stood on the hill sadly. A few other people were with her but not many. The breeze stirred the leaves of the trees beside her. Ace sat next to her, rubbing his head against her leg as a form of comfort. Azola wasn't wearing what she normally did. She was wearing a black dress shirt, black pencil skirt, black tights, high heel shoes and a black long coat. Tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she saw her mother's casket being lowered into the ground.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A voice said, coming from the trees.

Azola immediately recognized it as Amon. She didn't have it in her to make a snappy remark or an insult or make him go up in flames so she just sighed shakily. "I'll be fine." She said quietly.

Tears still slid down her face, Azola felt like she didn't have the energy to do anything. She didn't bother to try and hide her tears from Amon. The ceremony continued, Azola remained quiet. A hand was suddenly placed on Azola's shoulder. She turned around to see Chief Lin Beifong.

"A word please." Lin asked, for once empathetically. Azola nodded and with Ace by her side fallowed Lin away from the crowd.

"What is it?" Azola asked numbly.

"I can't think of any other way to say this. Your mother didn't just die." Lin said.

Azola looked up immediately with interest. "What?"

"She was murdered." Lin said.

Azola's temper right now was like if a nuclear bomb went off. She clinched her fists which began to smoke and spark with blue flames. She clenched her jaw. Azola began to walk down the hill, towards her house.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked, back to her normal self.

"To let out some anger." Azola growled.

**Sometime late at night.**

The Sapphire Dragoness let lose a flaming kick at one of the Triple Threats cars. It exploded. Benders attacked her but she hammered them with fire balls, letting out all her fury, sadness, anger and other emotions. She just burned weapons, cars and anything else she could attack. She heard someone charge at her from behind. Before she could turn around and defend herself she heard the attacker scream, get punched, and heard him gasp and fall to the ground. Azola turned around to see Amon. To say she was surprised was the biggest understatement of the century. As the two fought together the Sapphire Dragoness spoke over the racket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, blowing up another car.

"Do I need a reason to equalize these people?" Amon asked, bringing a man down to his knees and quickly cleansing him of his bending.

Azola didn't reply, she just kept fighting. Some of the benders were yelling, saying that the Sapphire Dragoness was an Equalist.

_Idiots. _Azola thought. _Why would Amon let a firebender keep her bending and fight for a non bending revolution?_

Azola and Amon continued to fight Triple Threat after Triple Threat and Amon continued to cleanse them. Soon Azola could tell they needed to finish this. She looked up and saw a huge gasoline tank suspended above them. She saw the several cables it was suspended by. She then had an idea.

"Amon, give me a boost." Azola said and Amon locked his fingers together. Azola put her foot on his fingers and she was thrown up.

Azola jumped onto the oil tank. She threw small bursts of fire at each cable she passed. Amon saw what she was doing and ran for the exit. Azola burned a few more cables and the tank began to fall. Azola jumped and landed, more or less on her feet. She ran for the exit as the tank fell and burst open. Slowly the gasoline flowed towards the burning cars. Azola ran out as the building began to blow. Azola jumped up onto a rooftop not far off where Amon was standing. The two watched as the building went up in flames. Azola turned away and flew towards home.

Amon's Lieutenant arrived and starred at the crumbling building in shock.

"Someone has anger problems." He muttered.

Amon hit him on the back of the head. "She just lost her mother." Amon growled at the lieutenant and hopped off the building.

** At This Point I Really Don't Know Who's P.O.V It Is.**

About twenty minutes later Azola was wearing the outfit she wore at her last concert. She grabbed a glass of water and sat out on the balcony, in a lawn chair. She gazed up at the stars. She was very tired, but she felt better. Azola stared out at Republic City; things were so crazy with everything that has been going on lately.

Her fight had definitely help her let out some steam. When Amon showed up Azola thought for a second she would fry him. Great, now Amon was on her mind again. That man was making her life so much more confusing than it already was. Kind of like a song she had written a while ago. "Taking Over Me." Azola found it slightly amusing about how much it resembled how she felt. Azola thought for a moment.

"Aw what the heck." Azola said and began to sing, to no one in particular.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_have you forgotten all I know_

_and all we had?_

_you saw me mourning my love for you_

_and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She noticed a presence behind her. She knew who it was and she didn't care if he heard her sing. It's what she does. She doesn't have stage fright, especially not in front of her enemy and sometimes ally.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_if I look deep enough_

_so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Your Taking Over Me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me"_

Azola took in a few deep breaths. She could feel Amon's gaze on her. The firebender sat up and put a leg over the other.

"What are you doing here?" Azola asked, not being aggressive just without emotion.

"Seeing if you had vented out all of your anger." Amon said. That answer sparked a bit of anger in Azola but she held back.

"Now what happened here?" Amon said and Azola felt his fingers push her hair out of the way. On her back was a burn mark. Azola knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, a few days ago, the night you blew up the arena your Lieutenant zapped me." Azola said, felling Amon's fingers brush lightly over her injury.

"I don't recall telling him to do that." Amon said, a little bit of anger bubbling up inside him at the news of Lieutenant doing something like this without his authorization.

Azola turned her head and smiled mischievously at him. "Wow Lieutenant going against you, I better watch out, he might but that Kali stick at my throat next time." Azola joked.

Azola stood up and leaned against the balcony.

"Why did you fallow me to the Triple Threat Triads hideout?" Azola asked, creating a small flame in her hand to amuse herself with.

"I told you, the Triple threats are benders and benders should be cleansed of their impurity." Amon said. His eyes watched the flame as Azola let it run over her fingers like a drop of water.

_Oh really? _Azola thought. "No," Azola said. She saw Amon's attention on her flame and changed it into the shape of a rose, holding it by the stem she held it up to her face. "You had another reason; you also wanted to see what it was like to fight alongside the Sapphire Dragoness." Azola said, she blew on the flaming rose, which went with her breath and turned into a Japanese dragon. It flew around a little bit and then disappeared.

Amon chuckled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night but I will say that it was interesting to fight beside you. Firebender or not," Amon noticed Azola flinch "You are a bender unlike any other."

Azola smiled a little. She laughed and shook her head. "Why are we acting like we've been the closest friends when we try to break each other's bones?" Azola asked Amon. He shrugged not knowing the answer. Azola sighed with a smile, the first time she had truly smiled all day. She walked inside and Amon fallowed her. Azola sat on the arm of her couch, she watched Ace walk over and put his paws on the arm of the couch, tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily. He was overjoyed to see his master smiling again.

"What made you begin your singing career?" Amon suddenly asked.

Azola was surprised. Even though this question was asked often she did not expect him to ask her this. Azola waited a few moments, trying to come up with a really thought out answer.

"Music has been my escape for many, many years. I guess I started thinking seriously about singing when my dad was murdered. Considering I was six serious thinking isn't something most six year olds do. I still remember singing songs in my room, different songs depending on how I felt. If I felt happy I sang happy songs, if I was full of energy I sang dance songs… or if I was sad I would sing sad songs. I got into song writing after the massacre, as I call it when I found all my loved ones dead. I was eight at the time, I started writing songs, and it helped that I could rhyme well." Azola laughed a little at the memory of spending every moment of her life in her room.

"I wrote my first real song when I was fourteen and started singing at restaurants and clubs when I was twelve. I did that for quite a few years and then a music producer happened to hear me sing and… here I am now." Azola said kissing Ace on the head.

"What's your number one best selling song?" Amon asked as Azola sat on the couch. Azola looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he sat down next to her. Amon shrugged. "Curiosity killed the catgator."

Azola smiled a little bit. "Bring me to Life. I honestly don't know why, people just love it." Azola started remembering all the times her fans chanted the title for her to sing it and how they always sang along.

"Let's hear it." Amon said.

Azola laughed. "Why you are suddenly so interested in my music I'll never know."

"_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Amon watched Azola, completely emerged in her voice. The song was so powerful and emotional, and she sang it with twice as much emotion. It was obvious why she was the most famous singer and why her fans loved her voice so much.

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life"_

Azola held that last note with such power, and she looked over at Amon and she just stared into his blue eyes. (YES THEY LOOK BLUE TO ME, plus he's from the water tribe, duh they all have blue eyes) Even Ace could felt the tension and slowly and quietly left the room. It suddenly seemed like both their brains switched off and something took over because, in complete heat of the moment and not really knowing what they was doing Azola slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Amon lifted up his mask and their lips gently brushed against each other's. Slowly the kiss escalated and became more passionate. Amon's hands rested on her waist. Soon Azola was lying on the couch with Amon on top of her. Azola gently traced the scar on Amon's jaw, sensing the fire that had been there all those years ago.

** The Next Morning.**

Azola's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the couch with the silk blanket over her. Azola sat up and stretched letting out a huge yawn. She walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower and walked into her room and grabbed a robe while the water warmed up. Azola walked back in and shut the door behind her. Azola slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Azola was washing her hair when her brain turned back on and she remembered exactly what happened the night before.

"Oh spirits what did I get myself into last night?" Azola asked herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but my OC's. I want to thank all of those who reviewed, favorite and followed. The more reviews the faster I update!**

Azola couldn't believe her mind. What did she do last night? Oh, nothing much, she just made out with the Equalist leader. No big deal! Ugh as if her life wasn't complicated enough. She was already juggling her singing star life with her night time vigilantly life, the last thing she needed was her confusing feelings for Amon to juggle.

Azola sighed; she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel. Once she was dry she wrapped it around her body and walked into her room and changed. She put on some ripped jeans. Black and white stripped T-shirt, black boots with chains on them and a black leather jacket with studs on the collar. Then Azola quickly dried and brushed her hair, put on a spiky leather collar like necklace and some make up, the usual, eye shadow and black eyeliner and lipstick.

Azola walked out onto the balcony and looked across the city; she could see everything from here. The Bending Arena, City Hall and even Air Temple Island. Air Temple Island! Maybe being over there would get her mind off of everything.

"Come on boy." Azola said as she took to the skies, Ace taking flight after her.

**Nearing the Island**

Azola and Ace neared the Island. She could see the couple of sky bison, white lotus guards and Avatar Korra! The young waterbender girl looked up and saw Azola; she waved happily and called to her.

"Hey Azola! Nice to see you! Come down here!" Korra called.

Azola nodded and descended from the sky. Once she touched the ground Tenzin's children, the Fire Ferrets and Ms. Sato walked out. The second Ikki saw Azola her eyes lit up like it was the 4th of July and Christmas combine and she ran up to her at the speed of light.

"What are you doing here?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"Well I always wanted to see Avatar Korra when we're both free so, here I am." Azola noticed the tiniest bit of disappointment in the tiny air benders eyes. "If you want you can go play with-"

"ACE!" Ikki cheered and tackled the creature. Ace being kind with children didn't growl, or bite; he just made a small noise of surprise and let the little girl hug him. Ikki looked up and saw everyone but Azola staring at her with one expression on their faces "why?"

"Ace is Azola's absolutely loyal pet wolfbat that will do anything on command. " Ikki then proceeded to tell them all the story of how Azola's father found Ace. The other kids walked up and began to pet Ace.

"So Korra what have you been doing since I last saw you." Azola asked.

"Well after Amon blew up the arena we busted Hiroshi Sato for supporting the Equalists and building weapons for them." Korra said, looking at Asami with sorrow in her blue eyes. Azola looked over at Asami with nothing but sympathy.

"I feel very sorry for you." Azola said. Asami offered her a half hearted smile.

"Just out of curiosity Azola, where do you stand in all of this?" Korra asked.

Azola felt a little uncomfortable with that question but she answered back honestly. "I can see both sides of the argument." Before Azola could continue Korra looked at her in shock.

"What!?" Korra asked in absolute shock.

"I'm not an Equalist." Azola assured the Avatar quickly. "All I'm saying is, I think both sides are right in their own way. Your right that what Amon is doing is wrong and he shouldn't take away _everyone's _bending. But Amon dose prove a good point and it is something to acknowledge. There are benders out there like the Triple Threats that should be crushed like the bugs they are. Plus some benders use their gift as an advantage and abuse non benders. Do you see what I mean? You should try looking at the situation from all point of views. Now I'm not trying to shift your standing or anything I'm just stating my opinion." Azola said.

Ikki came up and tugged on Azola's jacket. Azola looked down and smiled kindly down at the little girl. "Come on I want to show you the lemurs." Ikki said. Azola smiled warmly and nodded, following the little girl.

They walked a little ways and then Azola saw a few flying lemurs. They were adorable and kind of funny. When they saw the two their eyes became wide and they looked at the two girls, curious. Ikki smiled and called one over. It flew up to the little girl and crawled up her arm. Ikki let the creature crawl up Azola's arm. It crawled around on her shoulders and its tail tickled Azola's face. The little lemur wrapped around Azola's neck like a scarf. Ikki giggled. Azola took the lemur off her neck and handed it to Ikki.

Soon the two walked back and joined the others. Suddenly Bolin came running out of the bushes screaming in terror. He ran to his brother Mako and leaped into his arms so that Mako was basically carrying him.

"Bolin what happened?" Asami asked.

Bolin finally caught his breath. "That crazy wolfbat attacked me again!" Bolin yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jinora asked. "Ace has been right here the whole time playing with Naga and Pabu." The young airbender pointed towards the animals that were playing.

Ironically Pabu was chasing Ace. Both seemed happy and to get away Ace flew upwards a little bit. He looked down at Pabu with a glimmer of triumph in his eyes. Pabu climbed up onto Naga's back and jumped up onto the wolfbat. Ace stumbled in flight and fell down. A small cloud of dust formed on impact. Once it cleared Ace was lying on the ground with Pabu on his head.

Everyone was laughing except for Bolin who was staring at the wolfbat in utter amazement. He knew he had chased him, he remembered seeing those red eyes and long white, sharp teeth. Azola smiled. Amon was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. But not for long.

**That Night**

The Sapphire Dragoness dodged a boulder that was thrown towards her head. She was fighting a mugger that was starting to annoy her. She reached out and grabbed his neck. Squeezing his neck in just the right spot the man fell unconscious. After preforming the Sleeper Hold the Sapphire Dragoness knelt down and lifted up the criminal carrying him over her shoulder.

She walked up to the entrance of the police station and left the unconscious crook on the front door step. She ringed the bell and ran away. Azola leapt on to the buildings and began to leap over the city, from building to building. Suddenly she felt a hot pain in her side. She screamed in pain and out of the corner of her eye saw Amon's Lieutenant. She fell off the building, onto an awning, the hood of a Sato mobile and then the ground. Groaning she slowly got to her feet.

She saw the glowing eyes of chi blockers and began to fight. Then about twenty seconds while fighting chi blockers Lieutenant zapped her again. Azola screamed in pain as the hot electricity coursed through her body. The others just watched as the Lieutenant shocked her again and again. He pointed the Kali stick at Azola's face and it sparked with electricity. Suddenly all of the chi blockers left.

Azola and Lieutenant looked and saw Amon standing at the exit of the alley. Azola then looked back at the Kali stick still two inches from her face, sparking with electricity. She could feel the heat coming off the weapon. Azola felt her hood slip off and her hair come down from jumping around. Amon and Lieutenant started talking but Azola wasn't listening, something about Amon not authorizing this.

Azola slipped off her mask and trying something very dangerous, bit the sparking end of the Kali stick and pointed her fingers at Lieutenant and felt the electricity pass through her, to her fingers and at the Lieutenant. He screamed as the hot electricity zapped him. Azola zapped him enough to knock him out.

Azola gagged at the horrible taste in her mouth. She got to her feet and looked at Amon.

"What do you want?" Azola growled, glaring daggers at the masked man.

"I think you already know." Amon said calmly and then attacked.

Azola dodged a hit to her arm but Amon landed to strikes on her rib cage and left leg. Azola leapt away from another hit and created her dragon. The flaming blue creature roared and charged at Amon. The creature missed but when it hit the ground it acted like a smoke bomb and Azola used her time to fly out of the alley. Azola ran across the buildings, she could tell Amon was gaining on her.

Suddenly she felt a few quick blows delivered to each of her legs and they both gave out. Amon had chi blocked both of her legs. Azola fell and rolled ad hit the small wall by the edge of the roof. Groaning Azola tried to sit up but her muscles hurt so much. Suddenly she felt a hand around her neck and Amon pinned her against the ground.

Azola struggled to breathe and she couldn't breathe fire like she normally would. Azola struggled to get Amon's hand off on her neck but his grip was too tight. Azola's face was red and starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

Amon looked down into Azola's green eyes and saw them shining with fear. Exactly what he was going for, showing Azola who Amon really was. Then out of the blue he felt that what he was doing didn't sit right with him. He then realized that he was killing her. Her eyes were starting to dull and her attempts to get him to let go were weakening.

He loosened his grip and she took that moment and breathed a blast of fire at Amon. He leapt back and got off of Azola. Azola pushed herself up into a sitting position and gasped for air. Azola coughed and tried to breathe at the same time. Panting Azola watched Amon out of the corner of her eye. She found the energy and launched a huge ball of fire Amon's way. Azola used her hands and flew away from Amon. Once she was a good distance away she flew down an alley and carefully landed.

Panting Azola tried to move her legs but they were like rubber. She then heard footsteps coming her way. Azola's hands burst into flames, ready to defend herself. When the person came into her line of vision Azola was shocked and angered to see who it was.

"You!" Azola growled. It was the man who killed her loved ones.

He chuckled. "Well, it looks like someone had a run in with Amon. It looks like it went well." He said, looking at the burn marks from the Kali sticks and the marks on her neck.

Azola lashed out and threw several fire balls his way but he dodged them as if they were nothing. Then he was right in front of Azola. He grabbed her wrists and lifted her up and pinned her against the wall with her hands over her head and his steel hand over her mouth. Azola tried to breathe fire on the metal hand but she couldn't make him tale it away from her mouth.

"Well someone is grumpy tonight." He teased. Azola thought she couldn't get angrier.

"Are you the one who killed my mother? Or was it someone else?" Azola asked.

"What a smart woman you are." He teased.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Azola chocked out, a lump developing in her throat.

"My reasons are my own. If you want to find out why, I'll fight you at the loading docks by the bay in two months from today." He then let go of Azola and she fell to the ground. He then walked away as Azola sat up. Tears of frustration, sadness and anger began to fall down her face. With her not chi blocked hand she flew home.

Azola was sitting on her couch. Ace was next to her trying to comfort her. Azola just sat there with a confused and broken heart. Why she felt hurt emotionally that Amon had nearly choked her to death she didn't understand. Then there was also the thing with the person who murdered her family. She was going to fight him for sure in two months and she would win, or she would join her loved ones.

Her thoughts were more focused on Amon. How come she felt so broken by what happened? Azola looked at the coffee table and saw some blank music sheets. She didn't care that it was three o'clock in the morning. She leaned forward and grabbed the sheets and pencil and started writing. She already knew what the song would be about. Azola wrote the title at the top of the paper. "My Heart is Broken."


	13. Chapter 13

** I own nothing but my OC's. I want to thank all of those who favorite, subscribed and reviewed this story it means a lot. There will be a SEQUAL! Read about it at the bottom after you finish reading. Enjoy. **

Azola slowly woke up from a deep sleep on her couch. She had fallen asleep writing the new song. She sat up, with the pencil still in hand. She worked on finishing the lyrics. "_And I will wander 'til the end of time. Half alive without you". _Azola felt a tear slide down her cheek as she wrote those words. Ace noticed the tear and licked it off his master's cheek. Azola smiled slightly. Azola kissed Ace on his nose and he wagged his tail. Suddenly her phone started ringing. Azola jumped and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss. Azola?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Republic City Police."

"I didn't do it!" Azola said automatically.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just called to offer you to clean out all your mother's personal belongings."

Azola was silent. Was that a good idea? For all she knew she might find the body of her last stepfather under the bed.

"Hello?"

"Alright." Azola said.

"Okay, call when you're done."

"Alright."

Azola hung up. She stood up to go but noticed she was still dressed as the Sapphire Dragoness. Azola walked back into her closet, got dressed in a simple pair of jeans, favorite black spiky and chain decorated black boots and a sapphire blue sweater. After she got freshened up in the bathroom she put on a black long coat and scarf.

Azola flew to her mom's house and landed on the porch. The layout of her mother's apartment messed with her a little bit. First it was the kitchen, the bathroom, living room and then the bedroom. Azola opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began to clean out all the alcohol. She set each bottle on the counter.

"Vodka. Vodka. Vodka. Vodka. Oh look…. more Vodka. Scotch, well at least there's some variety." Azola said to herself.

Once she set everything on the counter she skipped the bathroom and went to the living room, which was filled with clutter. There was a half eaten cheese pizza on the couch with the receipt. Azola picked it up. It was purchased two days ago. For a second Azola thought about firebending the pizza and eating a slice but decided against it.

Azola walked into her mother's room completely unprepared for what she saw. A dead body, drugs, her mother's ghost was nothing compared to what she saw. She saw posters, of her all over the room. Azola was surprised beyond belief and slightly creeped out. She saw on what was a tiny book shelf, a stereo and the shelf underneath was filled with nothing but Azola, her CD's, interviews, magazine appearances, newspaper and everything else about her in the media. Azola pulled out one of the CD's and opened it up. It was in there.

Azola opened the stereo CD player and noticed in side there was a folded up envelope. Azola picked it up and put the CD in and pushed play. She unfolded the envelope and saw on the back it had "Azola" written on it. Azola opened it and saw a letter to her from her mother. Azola sat down on the bed and began to read.

_Dear Azola,_

_Oh…where to start. Well if you're reading this then I'm dead, hopefully because of natural causes. But if not, if I've been murdered by the one who murdered everyone else then I must say I'm so sorry I left you. I know you may think I already left you when you were six and you must be furious and you must hate me now. You have every right to be mad, but please let me try to explain. The reason I acted the way I did is because I had your best interests at heart. You may not believe me but I was so scared of raising you by myself, and failing I just couldn't stare that kind of failure in the eye. Your father would have done so much better. I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. But you, you suffered just as much as I did and more but you took that pain and sorrow and turned it into something amazing. Yes I have every one of you albums… and posters and magazine article on you. You've become so successful, powerful and most of all beautiful. _

_Now I know you may have questions about the murderer. His name is Hisao and he is my ex-boyfriend from when I was about twenty three. Anyway we were crazy about each other but then I met your father. I broke up with Hisao and…well… as you can guess he didn't handle it well. This whole thing is all because of me. I feel so horrible I can't even put it into words on this page. It seems the one thing I did right in this world was you. I'm sure you have many more questions; I wish I could answer them all. Not just about this but anything, whether it's "what did you wear on your first date with dad?" or "should I forgive the man who hurt me?" or whatever but I can't fit it all on one paper. In the bookshelf, behind your first album are dozens of letters like this with my advice. Just know that I love you now and forever._

_Sincerely,_

_You're Mother._

_P.S. My jewelry box, I want you to have it and everything in it. Do me a favor, all the alcohol in the house I want you take it all and smash the bottles. _

Azola smiled as tears of joy and happiness ran down her face. Her opinion and her feelings towards her mother completely flipped. All these years Azola truly thought her mother wished her dead from the time she was six till… now, to have that going through your head at twenty-five, not really good for a grown woman. Azola looked behind her first album and saw a little package. Azola pulled it out and when she opened it she thought there must have been thirty letters. Azola smiled and looked up at the dresser and saw the jewelry box. Azola sat up, tears still coming out and opened the box. Azola saw things as simple as small charm bracelets to her mother's wedding ring. There was a small note that seemed to be a guide to each individual piece of jewelry.

Tears were now pouring down Azola's face like no tomorrow. Azola smiled again and picked up the jewelry box. She turned off the stereo and walked into the kitchen. Azola set everything down and looked in all the cabinets and fridge for all the alcohol. In total Azola had five bottles of wine, three packs of beer and one bottle of scotch.

"This is going to be fun." Azola said to herself as she took everything outside.

She took one of the wine bottles and smashed it on the railing of the porch. Azola smiled as the glass shattered and the alcohol splattered on the ground. Azola picked up another bottled and threw it into the sky. She then shot a ball of fire at it and it exploded. In about two minutes, Azola smashed everything. Walking back into the kitchen something caught her eye, another bottle way up high. Azola jumped onto the table and grabbed the bottle. It was all dusty. When Azola blew on it the dust blew right in her face. After Azola finished coughing she read the bottle. "Where Dreams Take Flight" Instantly Azola made a connection. It was the wine her parents drank at their wedding.

Azola couldn't bring herself to smash this one so she decided to keep it. Azola gathered the package and jewelry box and flew back home. When she walked in Ace was so happy to see his master happy. Azola quickly called the police and told them she was done and just hung up. She wanted to see what her mother wrote to her. Azola opened the package and Ace sat next to Azola. She started looking through the letters. "Wedding" "Pregnancy" "Dying". Azola was going too far ahead. She sifted through the letters and found a small one. "Boy Troubles".

"Oh mom you don't know that half of it." Azola said.

She opened it and found that the letter was very short. Azola was surprised to see that her mother could sum up all her advice in a small paragraph. She started to read.

_Dear Azola,_

_Well I'm honestly surprised you deiced to read this. As you know my history with men is not that good. But anyway here is my advice. Most likely you're wondering if you should be with whoever it is. The truth is I can't answer that, only you can answer that. When it's right you'll know it. Now to do something to not waste your time I'm giving you something. Knowing you I think you will like it. It should be delivered to you two days after my death. Enjoy it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Mother._

The doorbell rang. When Azola answered it was a delivery guy. Azola signed and when the guy left opened the present. It was a dark royal blue dress shirt, jeans, black thigh high boots, black leather jacket, black belt for around the waist and a locket that Azola opened. It had a picture of her as a little girl with her mother, father and Ace. Azola smiled. She changed into the outfit. Azola then noticed it was starting to get dark out. She walked out onto the balcony. She saw the sky starting to turn purple and black.

"Well mom. Let's go see if I'm meant to be with Amon or if I'm just an idiot." Azola said. She took flight and headed towards the park.

Azola wandered the park, just walking down the exact same trail over and over again. Azola sighed. Whenever she wanted to see Amon he's a no show but when she didn't need his presence he was there. Azola knew that just wandering the park in the middle of the night was not going to get Amon's attention. But Azola had a good idea on what would.

_"I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you."_

Azola looked around. There was no sign of anyone. Azola wandered the park and started to sing louder.

_"I pulled away to face the pain.  
I close my eyes and drift away.  
Over the fear that I will never find  
a way to heal my soul.  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Torn away from you."_

Azola heard footsteps coming her way and turned towards it. She then got a very bad feeling. She knew it wasn't Amon behind the bushes, or his chi blockers. Suddenly a man jumped out from the bushes and attacked Azola. Azola blocked a kick that was aimed at her face. Then five other guys walked out from behind the bushes.

"Hisao, the murderer wants to make sure you're worth killing. He wants to make sure you can do more than sing." One guy told Azola.

'Worth killing.' That same line that Hisao had used. That sentence in raged her. Her hands burst into blue flames. She threw a flaming punch at one of the guys. He was knocked back into a tree. The trunk splintered. Slowly the guy got back to his feet.

"Tell him I can do both at the same time." Azola growled and threw more fireballs at the guys and she continued to sing.

_"My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
(Over my heart)."_

"I can't go on living this way  
But I can't go back the way I came  
Chained to this fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Half alive without you"

One of the guys landed a powerful kick in Azola's stomach that knocked the wind out of her and knocked her up against a tree. Azola coughed and gasped for breath. She looked back up and saw the end of a pistol pointed at her face.

"Show's over." The guy chuckled. Azola heard the gun click. Suddenly she heard one of the other guys scream fallowed by a crunch.

Azola looked and saw Amon deliver a hard punch to the man's side; the crunch was the sound of something breaking. Azola stood up and grabbed the armed man's forearm while he was distracted. He looked at Azola with wide eyes.

"The show must go on." Azola said and her hand ignited with fire. The man screamed in pain and Azola punched him in the temple as hard as she possibly could, and of course she continued her song. Azola caught Amon's eyes and she looked directly into his eyes as she sang the first line. Her eyes shined with all the emotion she felt towards him, ranging from anger to affection.

__

"My heart is broken"

She then ripped her gaze from his and continued fighting while singing.

_"Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us"_

"Change - open your eyes to the light  
I denied it all so long, oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye"

"My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on"

_"Deliver us  
my heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel"_

_"Deliver us  
my heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold"_

Azola knocked out the last guy with a hard kick to the head. She had suffered a few hits but in all she thought she came out all right. Azola panted as she surveyed the area in which she had fought the men. Azola turned towards Amon. She felt her anger bubble up, which was natural since firebenders are known to have fiery tempers.

"I can win my own battles without your help." Azola growled.

"That man was about to bullet through your head." Amon said, calmly, anger below the surface of his voice.

"I could have handled it." Azola said, her voice becoming angrier. She didn't yell, it was probably 10:00 at night and she didn't need any more visitors.

"How did you plan on doing that?" Amon asked. Azola blue a blue plume of fire from her mouth. Amon looked at her and then his eyes showed his newfound amusement.

"Don't I get a thank you for your rescue?" Amon teased. If he was trying to make thoughts of strangling him go through Azola's mind, boy was he doing a good job.

"Your thank you is me not holding you trying to strangle me that night on the rooftop against you." Azola growled, her hands were starting to smoke.

"I thought you could fight your own battles. What did those men want anyway?" Amon asked, looking down on one of the unconscious men. He nudged him with his foot. The man didn't respond.

"They were friends of my families' murderer. They came to see if I was worth killing." Azola's hands burst into flames and she let them.

Amon looked at her. "What's all that about?" Amon asked.

"It's none of your business." Azola snapped and turned away from Amon. Tears of frustration, anger and sadness brimming in her eyes.

"I will _make_ it my business." Amon growled.

He put a hand on Azola's shoulder to make her stop. She winced in pain, from fighting the night before to the fighting she did two minutes ago. It seemed he had lost his patience as well, but only for a moment before his grip softened. His hand slid up her shoulder up to her cheek, gentle, like a caress. Azola felt goose bumps form on her arms at his touch.

"Why is it that you stopped those men? You are supposed to destroy benders and help non-benders. Yet just a minute ago you did the exact opposite, you helped a bender and beat some non-benders." Azola said her voice razor sharp.

"I don't like competition when it comes to our little spars. It's my job to hurt you, not theirs." Amon said, his voice hiding the littlest bit of humor.

"Oh believe me Amon you've hurt me more than you think." Azola said, a tear regretfully falling down her cheek, where Amon's hand still was. He took a step forward and Azola felt him right up against her. She didn't move away, her anger didn't bubble up and she didn't burst into flames. Azola turned her head so that she could see Amon out of the corner of her eye.

"What's the difference between you fighting me and them fighting me?" Azola asked, the sharpness in her voice beginning to diminish.

"Like you said once, I have standards. That and no one should mar your beauty." Amon said gently running his fingers over Azola's cheek.

Azola seemed to freeze and color rose to her cheeks, which Amon noticed, making him smirk.

"You think-" Azola began before Amon interrupted her.

"You don't need my help to state the obvious." Amon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Azola sighed with a smile. She had no idea what she was getting into, or how this was going to work, but she was going to give it a shot.


	14. Chapter 14

**I WANT TO WRAP UP THIS STORY! This is the last chapter, the final confrontation. I know it may seem a bit rushed since Azola and Amon just made up but I want to finish this story. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed, followed and favorite. It has been fun writing this story. I will post a sequel eventually but I want to focus on some other stories. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

Azola stood in Sapphire Dragoness uniform. But this time she had her hair down, hood and mask off and no makeup. She crouched on the top of a warehouse. She was waiting for Hisao. She was finally going to fight the man she met all those years ago. Azola would finally have revenge. Azola knows that revenge isn't good but if someone killed your entire family, wouldn't you be mad?

Azola didn't tell Amon that she was doing this. This was something she needed to do herself. Azola's eyes widened when she felt eyes staring at her back. She spun around and saw Hisao, arms crossed, his one eye shining with amusement.

"Ready to join your parents?" he asked, a sick and murderous gleam in his eye. "Don't worry; no one will interrupt our fight. I have friends stationed around the docks."

Azola's green narrowed in anger. She got into attack stance. "Go to hell." She growled and launched a blue fireball his way.

He dodged it and ran towards Azola. The firebender jumped out of the way and kicked Hisao's legs out from under him. He fell down onto his back with a loud thud. Azola was about to land a powerful kick in Hisao's face when he grabbed her leg with his metal hand, lifted her up and through her down through the glass roof. Azola landed on her feet as the glass fell around her.  
She landed in an attack crouch. She looked up and saw Hisao coming down after her. Azola blasted a blue fireball from her hands before she jumped out of the way. Once she landed back on the ground Azola quickly created her fiery blue dragon. It charged towards Hisao just as he landed. It crashed into Hisao with a brilliant explosion. Hisao flew back by the sheer force of the fiery creation. Azola smiled as Hisao tumbled across the hard concrete floor, several singes on his clothes. Once he stopped he was a pile of tattered clothes and smoke.

_Well that was easy. _Azola thought happily. Even though her dragon creation didn't hit its target too often, a direct hit was deadly, she knew this because one criminal was wanted dead, so that's what she did. Hisao slowly began to get to his feet._ You've got to be kidding me! _Azola thought angrily.

Once Hisao was on his feet Azola became horrified. His clothes were singed. In the center of his chest where the dragon had hit was burned away, leaving a severe burn on his chest. The thing that freaked out Azola the most was that Hisao's eye patch was gone. Now all that was left was a black pit where his eyes should have been. What was also very creepy was that his large metal arm was disconnected. It was hanging off of his shoulder, connected by sparkling wires.

"Hehe… this is your father's handy work you know." Hisao said, gesturing with his normal hand to his missing eyes and broken mechanical arm. "He did this to me the night I took his miserable life. The anniversary of the day he took your mother away from me." He snarled the last sentence and charged towards Azola with blinding speed. He used his metal arm like a limp weight and hit her with a powerful blow. Azola stumbled and began to fight hand to hand with Hisao as he continued his story.

"You came here for my story, here it is. I met your mother at the market. She was the most amazing woman I'd ever met. We dated for a few years. I was ready to propose. But then she met that man, your father, Daichi, and she left me!"

He shoved Azola the ground and pinned her arms above her head with the weight of his metal hand and he had his regular hand over her throat. "Had she never fled, you'd be mine." He snarled.

Azola saw on the rooftop, the shadow of a chi blocker disappearing. Azola felt some relief. With Hisao now supercharged with rage she didn't think she could defeat him. Hisao tightened his grip around her throat. "My love was stolen by that man. Oh believe me Azola; your father didn't go down easily. When I took his life he took my arm and eye. Then, I felt like I didn't fulfill the hatred. So, what better way to hurt Daichi, than to hurt his miserable daughter, no matter how much she looks like her mother? You know that night."

Azola remembered that bloody massacre well. Her memories must have reflected in her eyes because Hisao smiled. "Yes, remember their sightless eyes, their bloody clothes. But I still wasn't satisfied. I figured a great way to hurt Daichi, was to get your mother back. But she still refused me! It seemed that she can hold her own even after four bottles of beer. I killed her as well. Daichi had corrupted her mind, seeing me as the villain. It seems the only way to lift my sorrows," he looked to the sky, sneering, like he was rubbing this moment in his rival's face. "Is to eradicate his blood line. Then there will be no more of him."

Hisao tightened his grip around Azola's neck. His grip wasn't quite as tight as Amon's but he jerked her neck around, making cracking sounds appear. Azola tried to scream out in pain but she had no oxygen to do so. Tears prickled her vision. Apparently her similar appearance to her mother didn't faze Hisao. He just tightened his grip. Azola had one thought in her head. _Help me. _Even in her head it sounded weak and broken.

Suddenly Hisao was knocked off of Azola; he went flying to the right. Azola filled her lungs with oxygen. She slowly sat up while panting, trying to fill her blood with oxygen. Even the air was dry it seemed so sweet. Azola looked over and saw who her savior was. It was Amon. Azola was gasping for breath from her near suffocation and now shock. She could hear men screaming outside, she could tell that Amon's chi blockers were dealing with Hisao's friends.

Suddenly hacked out a wet cough. She covered her mouth with her hands and felt something warm and sticky gush from her mouth. Azola looked at her gloved hand and saw it was covered in blood. She looked over to the duelers and saw Amon made a very rare mistake for him but a common mistake for everyone else. He allowed his attention to waver. His eyes held worry for Azola at the sight of her own blood coming from her mouth. It that split second he let his guard down, Hisao used his limp mechanical arm and smacked Amon right across the face... knocking his porcelain mask clean off.

He was knocked off his feet and stumbled over and landed on his hands and knees a few feet away from Azola. His mask landed next to his hand. He looked up at Azola and for the first time she saw his scars. Time seemed to slow down as Hisao ran towards the two. The red scar started from the lower left side of his face to the upper right side. The left side of his lip was burned away or something because Azola could see his teeth. What Amon expected was either a look of fear or a scream. But all he got was a warm smile. Azola's eyes leaked tears of love. In the short time that their eyes connected her she tried to send a mental message.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _She could only hope that he got it because he quickly put his mask back on, flipped his hood up and landed a powerful roundhouse kick to Hisao's head. Azola got to her feet. This had to end. She then remembered something that her firebending teacher told her and Lee about. It was a very powerful firebending move, only intended for the Avatar or the most powerful firebenders. He had taught them the movements but even he couldn't do the move. Azola took in a deep breath. She had to do this move right. Closed her eyes and took in deep breath, like she was meditating. Azola felt her fire coarsening through her body accompanied by her lightning.

Azola did the movements that her firebending teacher taught her. She raised both her arms to the sky. She wound her left one down, charging it with cackling electricity. She then wound her right arm downward, charging it with blue fire. She then pointed her arms back towards the sky and someone her most powerful lightning and fire attacks towards the night sky. The lighting and fire shot towards the sky that was covered by clouds. They both took the form of dragons. They simultaneously roared. They zoomed towards the clouds. For a moment nothing happened. Then the clouds exploded with lightning.

The clouds slowly began to change shapes. Azola fell to her knees in exhaustion and looked up at the sky in awe as the cloud took the shape of a dragon head. It thundered, like a roar. Then rain began to come down, except Azola knew it wasn't rain because rain didn't glow, It was raining Azola's blue fire out from the dragon head and onto the building. Azola collapsed, her cheek pressed against the concrete floor. She was so proud of her self right now. She had just done the legendary Twin Dragon's Rain move correctly, and she was still alive. The roof was shattered, leaving Hisao completely unaware of the danger. Amon, being Amon leapt out of the way, Hisao wasn't so lucky.

The downpour covered Hisao in billions of drop sized fire bits. He screamed in pain. Amon meanwhile sat beside Azola, lifting her up into his arms. She was still conscious but she had exhausted herself. She rested her head on his shoulder. Azola smiled lovingly up at him and nuzzled closer. It was a really sweet moment, once you tune out the man screaming in pain about being burned alive. Once the fire rain ceased Hisao was on the ground. Azola didn't want to look. She just screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in Amon's chest. She then heard something. She recognized it from that night of the Probending finals. It was one of Amon's airships.

"Can you walk?" Amon asked. Azola nodded and he helped her to her feet.

Azola took shaky and uneven steps towards the little, platform thing that you stand on that lifts you up into the air ship. Once they were on the platform thing Azola wrapped her arms around Amon's neck and he had his arm around her waist, holding her closer to him. Azola felt the platform begin to rise. She let out a sigh of relief. She opened her green eyes and looked out over at the bay. It sparkled with the reflection of the lights of Republic City.

Once they were in the airship Amon helped Azola to a room where she could lie down on a bed. Why there was a bed there Azola didn't know nor did she care enough to ask. They both sat on the bed. Amon sat behind her, his back against the head board. Azola sat between his legs, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Tears leaked out of Azola's eyes. She felt Amon gently wipe them away with his thumb.

"Tears of happiness of hope." He said.

"Of course." She sighed contently and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Amon heard something on his earpiece.

"We've tied the anchor to his feet." He heard Lieutenant say.

"Excellent. Dump his body in the bay. No one will even know, nor will anyone ever care." Amon said darkly, but gazing down at Azola's sleeping face affectionately.

"Alright." The signal was then cut off.

Amon heaved a great sigh and let his muscles relax, for once in a great while. He had to admit, when his Chi Blocker came to him and told him what was going on, he about punched the poor guy he was so angry. Now Hisao was dead. Even if Azola's final attack didn't kill him, which Amon seriously doubted, being tossed in the bay would. Amon then felt sleep tugging at him at he forced himself to stay awake. He would sleep later.

**10 Weeks Later.**

Guitars were blasting, fans were screaming, Amon was hiding in the shadows back stage and Azola was on stage in a black cocktail dress with the fishnet tights that Azola knew made Amon stare at her legs and a pair of black high heels. She also wore silver bracelets, a silver choker with sapphires in it and silver cross earring with sapphires in it. Her eyes were touched up with the usual black mascara and eye liner and dark blue eyeshadow, and she had her usual black lipstick. She was fully recovered and singing a duet.

(Guy=Bold, Azola=Underlined, Both=bold and underlined.

"_**I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms"**__  
__  
"It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last"___

_**"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"  
**__  
__**"(Here, right now)**__  
__Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down__  
__**I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"**_

"I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold"__

_"When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again"___

_**"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"**__  
__**  
"(Here, right now)**__  
__Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down__  
__**I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"**___

_**"Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark"**___

_**"I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
**__**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
**__**Forever I will live for you"**___

_**"I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"**___

_**"(Here, right now)**__  
__Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down__  
__**I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive"**__  
__**  
"Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up"**_

Azola smiled at the cheering fans. She then looked at Amon out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, and his eyes connected with hers, and then returned to her legs. Azola giggled. Every man, it doesn't matter who has that inner pervert. They may hide it but it will eventually come out, usually around a specific someone. Amon was no exception. Azola turned back to the crowd.

"My inspiration for this next song was probably my lesson about excepting help when you need. You may have a personal battle but," Her eyes wandered back over to Amon "Sometimes you need a hero." Azola cued the band.

"_**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today**__  
__Falling off the edge today"___

_**"I am just a man  
Not superhuman**__  
__I'm not superhuman__  
__**Someone save me from the hate"**___

_**"It's just another war  
Just another family torn**__  
__Falling from my faith today__  
__**Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live"**___

_**"I need a **__**hero**__** to save me now  
I need a hero, **__save me now  
__**I need a **__**hero**__** to save my life  
A hero will save me **__just in time"  
__  
__**"I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
**__My voice will be heard today"__  
__**  
"I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
**__I'm not superhuman  
__**My voice will be heard today"  
**__  
__**"It's just another war  
**__**Just another family torn  
**__My voice will be heard today__  
__**It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves"**_

"I need a _**hero**__** to save me now  
I need a hero, **__save me now  
__**I need a **__**hero**__** to save my life  
A hero will save me **__just in time__"__  
__  
__**"I need a **__**hero**__** to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time"**___

_**"Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
**__**We're in the fight of our lives  
**__and we're not ready to die"__  
__**  
"Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?**__  
__**I've got a hero,**__I've got a hero  
__**Living in me"**__  
__  
__**"I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
**__**And if it kills me tonight  
**__I will be ready to die"  
__  
__**"A hero's not afraid to give his life  
**__**A hero's gonna save me just in time"  
**__  
__**"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**__, __save me now  
__**I need a **__**hero**__** to save my life  
A hero will save me **__just in time"  
__  
__**"(I need a hero)  
**__**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?"  
**__**  
"(I need a hero)  
**__**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
**__**"I need a hero**_

_**"I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time"**_

**Well there you go the end of The Sapphire Dragoness. But don't think it's over, no, no, no my children. I will eventually post a sequel. It will be a Lion King crossover. Why? Cause it's my story, I can do what I want with it. Basically Amon, Azola,** **Lieutenant,**** Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Melo, Jinora, Korra and Mako get sucked into the Lion King world. They have to go into groups and rule a pride of their own. Here are the groups.**

**Mako and Korra**

**Asami and Bolin**

**Tenzin and his Family**

**Azola, Amon and Lieutenant**

**Obviously this will focus on Amon and Azola. The thing is, is that Amon doesn't have his mask so his scars are out in the open for the world to see. Remember in this world Amon's lies are true, so that he can relate to my character more. There will be enemies, conflict and Amon will get news from Azola, news he never expected to hear.**

**With lots of love and appreciation to all those who reviewed, followed and Favorited,**

**Leopardfang of Moonclan**


End file.
